A Telling Surprise
by Emajade32439
Summary: What if romance came in a surprise package? How would Optimus Prime handle it? This story contains slash and hurt as well as romance and love. First in the Ancient Series
1. Chapter 1

**All of the characters in this story are not owned by me, the insignificant fanfic writer. So please enjoy!**

They had received an energy surge in the atmosphere around 0300 hour's human time. Optimus Prime sighed through his air vents at the information Ironhide delivered to him. The Autobots had just recovered from revelation of Sentinel Prime's betrayal, as well as the realization of humans working with Decepticons, only to discover a new and growing possibility that Sentinel's space bridge technology may have fallen into other's hands. The energy surge near the Midwestern area of the Mohave Desert was far too familiar to the crew stationed at Diego Garcia, and Prime's only concern was for the protection of his mechs and Lennox's men. N.E.S.T had become a new home for the Autobots and Prime's main objective was ensuing survival for the remaining Autobots in his care, and protecting human life from the threat of their enemies.

"Any word from the scouting team you sent, Optimus?" Lennox arrived from his meeting with Simmons and various other diplomats across the world to stand next to the Prime. He could feel the tension radiating from Optimus, but chose not to comment for the moment.

"No word for the moment, but they have not been gone long," Optimus replied. "I checked into the area of the Mohave Desert that the surge was picked up in; and it seems that it is an area not inhabited by humans." As he said this, Optimus turned toward Lennox so that Optimus could see Will's full face and judge his reaction to this news.

"Do you think it could be Decepticon activity?" Will's face showed his concern.

"No, but we can never be careless." Optimus replied. Optimus turned to look out of the hanger's doors, and for a moment the blue cloudless sky eased the tension in his chest plates.

"Sorry that I was tied up with meetings. Who did you send?" Lennox turned toward the hanger doors and watched Optimus watching the sky.

"Bumblebee was checking in since the Witwicky's were taking an extended vacation to  
>Florida. I sent him and Epps to scout the area with Ironhide and a small team of men as back-up if needed. There has been no movement since the surge, and scanners pick up no heat signatures. It may only be a glitch, but I don't want this scouting mission to extend into a large assault." Optimus said this with quiet authority. One of many thankful abilities of being a sentient autonomous robotic organism is that he could engage Lennox in conversation while playing the last few weeks over in his processors.<p>

Although the base in the city was wonderful for the busy bustle that the autobots liked, Optimus enjoyed the quiet of Diego Garcia. Each day he loved to walk the dark tarmac, soak in the warm sun on his blue and red armor, and thank Primus that his species still had a place to come.

Lennox watched Optimus for a few minutes. Will often wished that he could have better insight into his friend that had become as dear to him as his wife, Sarah and daughter, Annabelle; but Will could witness a loneliness that had come over the big guy's armor, but Will just did not have the words that could ease the longing that he saw on the Prime's facial plating. Will's heart grieved for his battled scarred friend and looking up at the sky he wished for a miracle that would bring hope to a race that saw no reason to rebuild their community, instead to remain as civil servants to a primitive and often times destructive race.

"**Bumblebee to Optimus Prime," interrupted** Prime's thoughts. His inner com tuned to Bumblebee's, Prime answered the com **"Prime here. What is your status?"**

"**We are at the coordinates that the satellite picked up. So far nothing unusual and scans detect no Decepticon activity."**

"**Very well," **answered Prime, **"Do a final sweep of the area, and return to base. Lennox will send the ferry to rendezvous with you and your scout team. Optimus out."**

"Bumblebee report in,

Prime?" Will asked.

"Yes, and they have found nothing so far." Prime answered. His thoughts returned to the sky and Lennox turned to head back to his men for a follow up report.

"Hey, Bee, found anything yet?" Epps asked.

"Not so far. Optimus wants a final scan, and then he wants us to head back to base." Bumblebee's optics took in all the sand, cacti, and harsh scenery before him. If there had been Decepticon activity they took very good care to cover their 'tracts' as humans would say. Bumblebee placed his sensors on line and scanned the scratchy dunes and limited vegetation. As before, nothing registered, and Bumblebee was forced to end his short missions.

"Bumblebee!" Epps called suddenly. Bumblebee turned to his right to see Epps running in the direction of a series of cacti and scratchy vegetation. In the distance one could see the outline of the mountains, and lying between the vegetation and the mountain was a human leg, a giant human leg. Bumblebee ran over in his bipedal mode to inspect the turn of events.

"Good god, I have never seen a human being this size! Where do you think she came from?" Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders because he could not answer Epps question. On closer inspection Epps and Bee could see scratches along the leg as well as torn clothing, hands tattered, and bruising all along the human's body where skin laid bare. Beneath the tattered clothing, Bee could see gashes in the human's midsection, and upon closer scanning Bee could also see long dark auburn red hair braided and secured away from the human's face. Thick lashes swept down over pale skin and full lips once naturally berried stained, were a bluish white from lack of hydration.

"**Bumblebee to Optimus, come in."**

"**Yes, Bumblebee, are you returning to base?"**

"**Not just yet, we have found something and we will need Ratchet's services. Oh, and Optimus, we are going to need a larger transport."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Please enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

Optimus and Will Lennox were both curious about Bumblebee's findings in the Mohave Desert. The transport sent would be arriving soon, and Diego Garcia was on high alert, along with Ratchet awaiting instructions for the new comer. Bumblebee's and Epps' transmission was vague, however, Ratchet could feel the tension as well as excitement that was in the air. Something new had been discovered and everyone was curious about the discovery. Ratchet walked up to the right of Optimus, Ironhide already on the Prime's left, and Will standing just in front of Optimus' enormous feet, and all looked to the sky that would herald the arrival of the transport in the night sky.

"Optimus, do we know what we will be dealing with?" asked Ratchet.

"Bumblebee's transmission was sketchy at best, but I do believe they may have discovered a large human," was all that Prime would say. "Ratchet," Prime turned toward Ratchet, "this may become a delicate matter. I want you to keep on a need to know basis. The end of the week Mearing will be arriving. She will want to inspect all areas of the base, so please make sure that our new patient is in a private area of the med bay.

"Understand, Optimus, besides if she gets too close I'll just send Simmons to woo her away." Ratchet chuckles as he pictures the two fierce humans exchanging quick witted snipes at each other. The twins, already running a betting pool on when the announcement of their marriage would take place, had the entire base in uproar and the gossip mill accelerating out of control.

"I'll keep the twins busy until we figure out what this discovery means. Let's keep Jolt out of this as well. I want you personally to be the primary attending physician, and if you see a potential threat, direct it to me immediately." With that, Optimus turned to head out to the tarmac as the transport arrived with the new patient.

Ironhide kept watch between the two friends, but his curiosity was piqued and he hoped that Optimus would allow him to be a part of the encounter with the new patient. With the transport landing, the base hustled to welcome its passengers and crew; while Lennox ordered his men to stand back to allow the Autobots to come and unload the incapacitated passenger. Bumblebee wheeled quietly down the ramp, only half paying attention with his mind on the unexpected passenger and who she was. Never in the history of the earth had a being of her size existed, and Bumblebee had questions that he could not easily find answers to.

"Any trouble, Bumblebee," Optimus asked.

"No, Prime, and she never once stirred; however, scanners did pick up a slow heart rate and her breathing is progressing at regular intervals."

"So it is a she?"

"Yes, and Prime… she is taller than me by at least 15 human feet. Also, she has scratch marks along both legs, and a severe gash in her abdominal area."

"Ratchet is here now, and I want her quietly taken to med bay. Also, please keep any information to yourself. I do not want this openly discussed until we know where she came from and if she poses a threat to our base."

"I understand, Optimus."

"When do you return to Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee?

"I should be returning within the next week," Bee replied. As Bee answered Optimus saw a form being taken down the ramp. Before he could get closer Ratchet stepped between Optimus and the form thus blocking his view. Prime's only glimpse was of long auburn hair and his curiosity was triggered. He had only seen humans in the standard sizes from 4 feet to 6.5 feet with the exception of major basketball players and small children. Needless to say, Optimus wanted answers to the very complex situation that was developing on the Autopot base.

Once the patient was taken to the Med bay, Optimus resumes his daily duties, and then powering down into recharge. He purposely stayed away from the Med bay to give Ratchet time to perform his medical magic on the patient. Optimus would ask for updates from time to time, but he was also careful not to anger the senior medic for fear of receiving a wench up his aft. Even as long as Optimus had been the leader of the Autobots, he still held a deep respect for the medic; and knew well how the Hatchet would react if he bothered him too much.

"**Ratchet to Optimus, the patient is stable. You may come to check on her."**

"**Optimus here, I'll be there soon."**

Optimus gathered up his work and filed it away on his data pad and headed toward the med bay. As he walked, he was joined by Lennox who chose not to comment on where they were headed, but chose instead to keep his thoughts to himself. In the years that he and his forces had combined to work together, Will had seen many disturbing events. The one constant event that had not changed since working with the Autobots was his respect and new found friendship that he developed with Optimus Prime. William Lennox felt very fortunate and honored to have made contact with the highly intelligent race, as well as be able to work with them on a day to day basis. Like Epps had said a few years ago, they had shed sweat, blood, and precious metal working together, and Lennox was humbles that his men so willingly went in to battle with the gentle giant warriors.

Optimus and Lennox walked in together to check on the current status of the patient. Ratchet sat at his monitor recorder data from his latest rounds and doing a final check on all of the monitors in the medical wing.

"Where did you place her, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I placed her in the berth in the corner where no one would pay much attention. Bumblebee did come in and check on her earlier as well as Epps. Optimus, it is not going to be easy to keep this quiet." Ratchet replied while never looking away from his screen. "Already there have been several inquiries regarding this issue, and I hate having to lie." Ratchet turned as he said the last to Optimus. With that said Ratchet heaved a sigh through his air vents and waited a moment to let his words to sink in. "Optimus, there is something else you need to know, the patient is biological, but she is also robotic underneath." Ratchet said this looking directly at Optimus.

Both Lennox and Optimus Prime stood still as these words permeated through their systems, then finally Lennox broke the tension by asking, "What do you mean, Ratchet?"

"I mean that she is both robotic and biologic. She has human tissue on the outer parts of her system, but deep underneath she robotic. Prime, it is Cybertronian technology. Her robotic systems are the same as you and I." Ratchet fixed Optimus with a pointed fierce glare watching the Prime's reaction to his news. "I suggest that we keep this very quiet, Optimus. All we need is for the mechs on base to get word of this. We would never be able to keep them under control, not mention how it would be chaos trying to keep them from courting her." Ratchet said this very quietly before he added on his next profound statement. "Optimus, she has a lot of scarring which suggest that she has seen battle; and she has a remarkable immune system. It works very efficiently to repair her damaged systems, both the robotic and the biologic. It is as if she was made for war. If the Decepticons were to get ahold of the information, I would shudder what they would do to her."

"I understand, Ratchet. As I have already said, we need to keep this as quiet as possible. Is there any sign to when she will awake?" Optimus asked.

"All readings are normal. Her blood pressure is even and not elevated. Her breathing is regular, and all vital signs seem normal. On her robotic side, I have stabilized where she was leaking energon and I have both soldered the plating beneath the tissue as well as sewn up her outer tissue. The tear in her abdominal seems to be healing very quickly. All I can say is that all systems seem normal and regular. I just can't answer your question about when she will wake."

"May I see her?" Lennox was the one to ask.

"Like I said, she is in the corner. I have the curtain pulled to block out the curious." With that, Ratchet turned back to his monitor.

Lennox hesitantly walked toward the corner. The light had been dimmed due to the lateness of the evening. Optimus followed behind, his breath hitched in his vents, and his spark pounding in his chest. A femme, who would have thought! Never had Optimus imagined that this encounter would be with a femme, but as he walked closer he could not help but feel the excitement that coursed through his body, but even as he felt his body to respond to fervor received by Ratchet's news, Optimus understood the threat of having a femme on a base full of mechs. The femme having a human outer shell would be distraction enough for the human males; but with the Allspark destroyed, and the Matrix of Leadership still not fully understood, the femme would have to choose a protector or risk being at the mercy of the entire base.

"Will, do you understand what this could imply?" Optimus asked as he pulled the curtain back. Both Will and he looked upon the delicate features of the femme lying asleep in a comatose stage.

"I think I have an idea, but feel free to enlighten me so that we know we are sharing the same page," was Will's reply as he took in the dark red, auburn, long hair; the dark lashes that fanned across delicate white skin, and pale pink lips adorned an oval shaped face that had scattered bruising evidencing the harsh unseen horrors that might have befallen her. Will looked at Optimus, feeling curiously inquisitive, since Optimus facial plating usually would give an indication to what he was feeling. Will could not read the Prime's emotions and this concerned him. Was Optimus affected by the fact that this was a femme or was he holding his emotions in check should she might wake up.

"What is it, Optimus?" he asked.

"This could be a problem, Will. According to Ratchet's examination, she is cybertronium; but if that be the case, then she will be a prize for any mech on base. With the Allspark gone, she will be valued by any cybertronium mech, including the Autobots." Optimus quietly said to Will Lennox.

"You mean that she will be a target? How do we prevent this?" Will asked.

"She will need a protector, a guardian, one that she can trust and will be there for her." Optimus did not add on that usually the parental mech, and then later, when so few of the femmes were left, the leaders of the city or commanders chose to fill this role. Optimus did not want to go into the issue of how femmes were usually used to fill a leading mech's berth or sooth his ego in front of his men. Optimus even had fulfilled his role as a protector on Cybertron before the war had taken its toll, and how having a femme to share the work load dissipated the lonely feeling that came with leadership.

Will, let's not worry about the men until she wakes up. Until we know her background we should not come to any assumptions or premature conclusions."

"You're right Optimus. She is very beautiful. I wonder if she has green eyes to go with that red hair, or if she will have the blue like so many of your Autobot colleagues do." Optimus guessed that they would be blue, at least let them not be red or blazing like so many of the Decepticon's optics did.

"We will have to hope for the best. Will. I am more concerned with where she came from." Optimus thought for a moment after His admission. "Will, you said that the energy surge was similar to what satellites picked up when Sentinel Prime activated the space bridge, Could she have come through a bridge similar to what Sentinel created?"

"Where could she have come from?" Will asked. Optimus contemplated Will's question carefully. He also pondered Ratchet's words about her core being Cybertronian. Could it be possible that some robots while fleeing their home world achieved a higher state of transformation? It didn't seem possible, yet the evidence was lying on a berth in front of them. By Ratchet's standards Optimus could tell that the senior medic held admiration for their patient's physical abilities. Even Optimus was extremely curious yet cautious at the same time. Would she uphold the same standards that were dear to the Autobots? These were all questions that Optimus wanted to know about.

Lennox turned away to walk back to his office. Optimus lingered for a few more minutes. There was something else that bothered Optimus. He could not figure why, but there was a familiarity about the femme, and it tugged at his spark. Of course she was the first of her kind that the Autobots had ever seen, but as Optimus gazed upon the sleeping femme he could not shake the feelings that enveloped his being.

Optimus crouched down and placed his hand gently upon the femme's hair. It felt so soft and silky to the touch. He allowed it to slide through his fingers. He had felt human hair when he had held Mikaela Banes in his hand, but the femme's hair correlated more to his size where he could appreciate the texture and feel of it. It was a wonderful pleasant feeling. The ends were as soft as the base. Optimus could tell that the femme took good care of it. There were tangles, and he filed this away along with the idea of having someone make her a brush.

Optimus then went to touch the side of her face. He tentatively touched her cheek with the palm side of his hand, and as he did this he felt her shift closer.

"**Ratchet, she has shifted."** Optimus communicated to Ratchet for fear of disturbing the femme.

"She is moving?" Ratchet quietly asked.

"Yes, I can feel her responding to my touch. It is as if she is communicating to me, but I don't know how I am connected to her." Ratchet and Optimus watched as she slowly turned her head from side to side, grimacing from the pain of the bruising on her face. Optimus instinctively moved closer to cradle her in his arms as Ratchet just shook his head at the primitive display of protection that the Prime display. It seemed that no matter how things changed in their culture some things always seemed to remain the same. Pretty soon Optimus was sitting on the berth and had gently positioned her so that he could soothingly rub circles into the femme's backside.

"Hm…." Was all that was herd from the femme? It sent shudders through Optimus' systems and he could feel warmth permeating through his chest and lower regions. He glanced at Ratchet who was staring back warningly.

"Optimus, we do not know what culture this femme is from. You might scare her," was all he said. He loved his dear friend, but Ratchet was afraid that either bot could easily get hurt.

"She will need protection, and I am the lead Autobot. If she accepts my protection then I will do everything in my power to protect her." Optimus quietly said this, but one could hear the determination in his voice. Optimus watched her face carefully and listened to her even breathing. Her eyes slowly opened although she had trouble focusing. Her hand came up to cup Optimus' hand and she slowly traced the outline of his fingers. Optimus slowly leaned over her wondering what her lips would taste like should he tough them with his own, but as soon as this thought occurred than she started to struggle against him.

Optimus slowly released her and she crawled to the edge of the headboard.

"Easy, we are not here to hurt you. You are safe," Optimus quietly cooed this to her as she fell over the berth and scooted away from him. Optimus never had seen someone so ready to flee. Her breathing became labored, and

Ratchet came around to help her up from the floor. If she could teleport through the floor or the side of the wall then Optimus knew she would flee, but since she could go nowhere, she had no choice but to accept Ratchet assistance as he placed her back on the bed.

"Easy," Prime said again. She only looked at him with wide blue eyes. Optimus could see a glow to them and he wondered if this was from optics that was implanted within the biologic tissue of her eyes.

"Do you have a name?" It was as if she did not understand them, but Optimus never allowed that to detour his assertiveness toward the femme. She did not answer. She only stared at Optimus. Occasionally she would glance at Ratchet and then back Optimus as if trying to read his mind. She just stayed up against the birth as if she was permanent fixture.

"Easy now," Optimus kept saying over and over. "You're safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Transformers character, but I love to write about them.**

**Chapter 3**

Allie woke up to a strange sensation. She could feel her hair being stroked by a very gentle hand, it felt tender and loving; and it sent a warm, contented feeling through her body. This bothered Allie because all her friends knew that she did not like being touched.

When the hands gently picked up her upper body, Allie realized that it was not a dream, but someone there with her. She felt smooth warm metal against her arms, yet it did not feel like any of her friends. This metal was much larger and she began shaking her head back and forth to dissolve the dizzy sensation in her sensory glands. A whimper escaping, Allie forced her eyelids to open only to discover a stranger holding her in his arms. A mech stranger!

"Easy," he said to her, but she began to struggle against the gentle giant. Too many of her friends had been lulled into false securities and fake gentleness from mechs, and Allie knew that the females of her species were few and far between. In her attempt to get away Allie did not expect the stranger to let go, and she fell off the far side of the bed. The stranger reached down and placed her back on the bed, but Allie was too scared to appreciate the kindness.

Though Allie did not know where she was, she did see the Autobot emblem on the stranger, and ceased her immediate struggles.

"Do you have a name," the stranger asked. Allie understood, but chose not to answer. She needed more time to understand how she arrived at this place. Her peripheral vision caught sight of a human standing near the Autobot stranger, and a quick glance proved her conclusion that she must be in some type of an infirmary; however, Allie never let her eyes roam for fear of the stranger suddenly making a move against her. Why was he stroking her? Most mechs did not touch femmes unless they had declared their intentions toward them. Allie watched him carefully. The stranger was very large, larger than most mechs she had encountered; and his presence spoke of leadership, while his voice was a rich deep baritone that sent shivers through Allie's system.

"Easy now, you are safe." He kept crooning over and over trying to get her to relax, but Allie did not want to relax. The stranger inspired excitement and his body language spoke volumes of pleasure and enticing sensations. Allie could not decide whether to trust him or run because his optics was a clear cerulean that Allie could lose herself in whether she chose to or not. Allie plastered herself against the headboard and waited for his next move.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots. Do you have a name?" He asked again. Allie was confused. Alpha Trion was the leader of the Autobots, and he was in the Realm with her friends. Was this an adversary who was trying to trick her, or was her sensors so screwed up that she wasn't hearing correctly? Allie decided that she was not going to tell anything until she was sure of her surroundings.

He reached for her and she tried to blend into the headboard, but there was nowhere to go. He gently pried her hands from the headboard and slowly, gently, very deliberately moved her back to the center of the berth. Allie jerked in response to his touch. She couldn't help the reaction, and she could tell that it pained him. Maybe he was what he claimed to be. He was so big, and Allie remembered Alpha Trion once speaking of the Primes, but that they were long gone since the war.

"I will not hurt you, you have my word as a Prime," he made the claim to being a Prime again, and Allie began to wonder about where she was. In the background she saw another bot walk closer to her. He appeared to be checking the monitors around her and watching her reaction to the Prime. Optimus saw her glances toward Ratchet and quietly acknowledge her unspoken question.

"The human next to me is Major William Lennox, and the medical officer's name is Ratchet. We found you in the Mohave Desert. Do you know why you were there?"

Allie knew exactly why, but did not comment. Healing herself was her main focus at the moment, and contacting her people to get back home, but she did not say anything to the Prime. The Prime reach to her head and began stroking her hair. It seemed that the texture fascinated him and Allie had to inwardly smile because her hair was her favorite part of her body as well.

Optimus kept stroking the soft silky texture of the femme's head. It seemed to relax her and he sensed a change in her body. Prime wondered what would happen if he reached under the bright mass and stoked from underneath her head, but resisted the urge for fear that it would frighten her. He suspected the reason for her lack of communication was due to training, but Optimus decided to hold off on any further interrogation. His main concern was the she was Cybertronian and that she needed to know that she was safe here. The sooner he could get her to understand that then the sooner he might learn answers to his own questions.

"Ratchet, I leave her in your care," Optimus gently releases the femme and turns toward the medic. "See that she is well taken care of. Have her stay here as long as she needs, and then maybe we will find quarters for her." Optimus turn his head toward the femme. "Anything you need we will be happy to supply within reason." With that he turned and left and walked out of the medical bay with Lennox following behind.

Outside, "I want her to feel safe on this base." Optimus had questions and he wanted to gain the femme's trust, but to do that he needed to keep her safe not just from any enemies or decepticons, but also from his own mechs. "Lennox, she needs to stay in med bay as long as possible because Ratchet will keep her safe, but once she is released we will have the problem of the men and mechs."

"I agree Optimus, do you have any suggestions?" Lennox asked.

"I do have a suggestion, but she has to agree to it. I would never force protection on another mech or femme, so I will have to be very careful how I word it when the time comes to approach her. Her surprise today was from me touching her, not from her seeing us. She was familiar with my form, and her sharp sight took in my Autobot emblem. She has seen it before." With that said Optimus walked to his office to attend to the day's business.

The days passed slowly for the men and mechs on base. Many knew that something was different with Optimus, but chose not to mention it lest they incur his wrath. Optimus used this fact to his advantage although it was not his usual method of keeping his mechs in check. Until the situation with the femme was solved he could not afford to have many distractions, and she was indeed a distraction. For Optimus had many questions, and some them would indeed lead to other questions; but for now he had to wait because the femme had yet to talk.

It was late in the fifth day since the femme had awaken, and Optimus was taking his usual stroll to the med bay to see if any progress had been with the femme. Optimus released air through his vents as a way of a sigh in hopes that he would finally make some progress with the femme. It would be nice to place a designation to her, but that would mean some sort of communication. Optimus agreed with Will, for a robot with a biological shell, she was indeed beautiful. Optimus had taken a keen admiration to human females. Mikaela Banes had always held a soft spot for him, and he loved spending time in her presence. She was bubbly without being obnoxious, and her commitment to Sam and Bumblebee did not go unchecked. He wondered what this femme would be like if she were to accept his protection.

The Autobot liaison stepped into Optimus' path causing him to stumble to keep from stepping on her.

"When were you going to tell me about this new robot, Optimus? It does not look good to our government when you keep information from us." Mearing stated.

"Like you did concerning Sentinel Prime?" Optimus replied with one optic rising up in sarcasm.

"Yes, well we were wrong about several things on that, but more to the point, why are we keeping this on a low profile level?"

Optimus reached down and offered his hand to Mearing. She hesitantly stepped into his palm and he raised it up where they could talk person to helm.

"I am keeping this low profile because I do not want trouble from any mechs on the base. We found a femme." Optimus stated.

"A femme? Oh, you mean a female. Why would that be a problem?" Mearing questioned.

A femme is very rare in our society, and with the Allspark destroyed femmes become the only possible means of our race surviving. An unprotected femme can pose all sorts of problems on a base filled with mechs. "

"You mean they might harm her?" Mearing inquired.

"No, it may mean mechs fight each other for her. It would be a great distraction for the entire base." Optimus sighed again and turn to walk toward the med bay. "I am going to check on her if you would like to meet her. She hasn't said a word since she woke up."

"Does Ratchet know why?"

"He says nothing is wrong with her vocal sensors, she just chooses not to speak."

Mearing thought about this and then said, "Maybe she has been trained to not speak."

"Maybe."

Optimus opened the door and placed Mearing on the floor to walk ahead of him. They walked to the corner of the wing where the curtain was partially open. Optimus could hear Ratchet talking to the femme although it was a one sided communication.

"Well now, you know you are going to have to eat something. You are already showing signs of fatigue and extreme hunger. Is it so bad to accept food? We are not going to harm you." Ratchet was checking his monitors and watching her for a sign of acceptance.

"Good afternoon, Ratchet" Optimus quietly said to alert his old friend of his presence.

"Hey, Optimus" Ratchet replied. "No change" was all Ratchet said to the unspoken question.

Optimus and Mearing continued to the berth. Once there Optimus watched Mearing take in her form.

"She looks human! She is a large human!"

"Not exactly. She is cybertronian underneath the biological packaging." Optimus walked closer as the femme warily watched him. "Easy, you know I will not hurt you." Optimus quietly said. He watched how he pupils dilated as he came closer and sat on the edge of her berth.

"Ratchet says that you are well and today you will be released. It would help if you would tell us your name." Each day that Optimus visited the femme he would ask her name, and each day she chose not to answer. "Please, little one, would it not hurt to at least tell us your name?" Optimus sighed in frustration.

Mearing walked closer to the berth. "Optimus, may I please join you?" she asked. Optimus turned and gently picked up Mearing and placed her on the berth.

"Young lady, the United States government wishes to extend a welcome to earth. I am Defense Secretary Charlotte Mearing and I would like for you to know that if there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask." Mearing stood still looking the femme in the eyes.

"Can I have a bath?" The femme finally asked in a small whisper. Optimus and Mearing both blinked in surprise not expecting a verbal reaction to Mearing's words.

"Sure," Optimus gently replied. "I will have Ironhide set up one of the wash rooms so that you may have privacy." Optimus leaned in closer noticing that as he did the femme inched away to the other side. Mearing noticed the femme's reaction to Optimus.

"You may have a bath if you will tell us your name." This came from Mearing who was not afraid to negotiate terms to get information that she needed.

"My friends call me Allie," was the quiet reply from the femme. "Can I have my bag? I figured that you have had time to see if it was a threat or not to your base."

After all week of trying to get 'Allie' to talk all it took was one welcoming and a simple demand from Mearing to get her to talk. "I will have your bag returned to you." Optimus stood up and gently placed his hand out for Mearing to step in and turned to walk away.

"Thank you," came the quiet reply from Allie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in the Transformers series or movies. **

Please bear with me. I am trying to set all my characters up so that when the story gets good you may enjoy it.

Allie knew she had surprised everyone by speaking, but she had reached the point that she didn't care anymore. Besides, the look on Optimus' face was worth holding out a week. There was just something about the mech that made Allie want to get under his armor. Maybe it was the perceptive azure optics that missed nothing, or the way he had of invading one's space, and maybe it was the fact that he was a leader used to getting his way. Allie didn't quite know, but she was tired of staying in the infirmary, and her muscles needed a good stretching. The promised bath sounded heavenly, and all her personal items were in her carry bag if all was properly returned.

A new mech that she had only briefly seen from behind the curtain walked in. He was carrying her bag in his massive black hands, and although he was not as tall and the Prime, he certainly carried himself well as if he were another officer.

"Evening Ratchet, Optimus wanted me to bring the femme's bag to her."

"Evening, Ironhide. She is waiting by her berth."

The one called Ironhide looked to the corner of the med bay and met her gaze with one of his own.

"Evening," He quietly said to her. Allie answered him with a bow of her head and a small curtsey. Ironhide was intrigued by the newcomer. Optimus had said she was of Cybertronian technology underneath the flesh and blood exterior; and although human females had never caught Ironhide's optics, he had to agree that this one was very beautiful with her long red hair trailing down to her waist even if it was tangled and oily from lack of bathing.

"Optimus said to take you to the bath racks. I am to stay and make sure that you are not disturbed."

Allie smiled coyly at this mech. He reminded her of a certain mech back home. "You are to stay? Does that mean watch?" she asked him.

Allie saw a predatory smile cross Ironhide's face, and Allie knew that she had found a friend in this mech.

"I'll watch as long as I have your permission." He replied with a purr.

"Well then, let's get going." Allie knew she was stringing him along, but it was fun to try her skills on mechs that did not know her personality. There was the chance that he might force the issue, but Allie had a feeling the Prime had made it known not to touch her. He seemed big on the issue of consent, besides, her voice was her greatest weapon, and she would use it if needed.

"Where did you hail from?" Ironhide asked.

Allie chose not to answer that question because she was still uncertain how much information she wanted to give away about herself.

"Where did you come from?" she retaliated instead.

"Cybertron. We have been on earth for several years." There was wistfulness to his voice and Allie glanced up at him through her lashes.

"We have a new home as well," was the only response to Ironhide's statement. Ironhide looked down at her. "Do you miss your home?"

"I don't know." Allie quietly replied. There were times that she felt a longing in her spark, but there were no memories to go with the longing. She knew that Aura remembered, but Aura chose not to tell what home was about. Allie suspected that it was too painful. Allie had not known about Cybertron until they had found and revived Alpha Trion. What she had learned was mostly through him, and then even he did not tell much. Allie suspected that Aura and Chelsea had interrogated him and apprised him of their situation. Maybe having the wrong coordinates typed into the gate may be a blessing in disguise because Allie had a feeling that she was going to learn more about herself on this base than she would back in the Realm.

She decided that if Optimus Prime wanted information then she would enlighten him as long as he shared information about Cybertron.

"Ironhide, do you think that Optimus Prime would share information with me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, Miss, that would depend on what kind of information. We can't divulge information about our weapons and missions."

"Yes, I know that. I mean…would he tell me about Cybertron?"

"He probably would. Why do you ask?"

"I know he wants to discover how I became what I am, but I don't know if I know enough about myself to tell him about it. Besides, I rather you tell me about your home world."

"Prime is a fair leader gentle leader. If you have questions then he will be the one to answer them."

"What if I don't' want to talk to him? I mean, does he have to be so touchy?"

"Ironhide couldn't grasp her meaning of touchy so asked, "What do you mean by 'touchy'?"

"Well… every time he comes to visit me…it is like he has to invade my….personal space…is that the polite way of saying this?"

Ironhide laughed and then he laughed some more. "No, Primes are like that. They show concern through touch and feel. I guess it is in their makeup, their programming."

Allie looked at Ironhide, picturing in her mind the Prime cradling the black armored Weapons Specialist as if he were a baby. _'Bad Allie'_ she thought, but the picture would not diminish so she just shook her head.

They arrived at the bath racks and Allie saw that they had made provisions for her privacy. She even had a bench to place her bag on. Allie could feel the smirk on Ironhide's face before she turned around to tease him.

"You know," she said coyly, "you have provided everything a girl could need, so I don't think I need any more help." She smiled very prettily at him as his expression changed from confident to horrific.

"You mean… are you sure… I don't get any permission… that's just not fair!"

"Well life is never fair, but you're a big boy. You can handle rejection." With that, Allie wrinkled her nose at him, and sashayed into the bath rack with a smirk of her own. After a moment she could hear loud belting laughter behind her.

"**Ironhide to Optimus, come in"**

**Optimus here. How is our newest arrival?"**

"**By the smell I would say she is well. She smells really good! I like her."**

Optimus wasn't sure how to take this information. One, when Ironhide took a liking to a human or mech, he would do everything in his power to protect them; and two Ironhide's loyalties were legendary in the Autobot world. However, Ironhide also had a reputation for being a ladies' man, and although this had never bothered the Prime in the past, it did seem to rub some of his circuitry wrong on this occasion. Optimus had never been a mech that experienced jealousy or envy. Being a Prime, he had never had to. He knew that femmes regarded him as a prize catch, and being a protector he had never had to a cold berth unless they were on a mission, or in this case, on a new world.

This Allie had a penchant for getting under his armor. He was still miffed that she had not spoken for over a week and then chose to speak when unexpected. There was something familiar about her and it concerned Prime that he couldn't figure it out. He had reviewed all his old files, but there were no old files or findings regarding a biological robot.

"**Ironhide, did you find out anything useful?"**

"**I did, Prime. I will send you a recording of our conversation. Ironhide out."**

Just had Ironhide said, Optimus received the recording. As he reviewed it, he listened to the inflections in her voice. He concurred with his findings that she was a confident femme, a cautious but shrewd person, she seemed to pick who she associated with, and she had a quick wit. One thing that bothered the Prime was why she had an aversion to him?

Optimus Prime walked toward the bath rack to intercept Ironhide and Allie. He decided that the time had come to apprise her of the situation here on the base as well as the possibility of any con activity that may concern her. He had already had reposts that the Decepticons were aware of her existence, and she needed to be informed so that she could make a logical decision concerning her welfare.

"Hey, boss" Ironhide commented.

"Hey Ironhide. Is she out yet?"

"Almost. She likes singing, and she has a beautiful voice. I recorded it for you."

Optimus quietly laughed at Ironhide. He knew that Ironhide recorded it for those cold lonely nights. He had a habit of doing things like that. All the mechs seemed to be more nostalgic since they had come to earth. It was the high price on leaving a beloved planet.

Allie walked out from the bath rack. Her hair had been blown dry, and there was a sparkle in her eyes. A wonderful fragrance permeated from her skin, and the black slacks, white turtleneck, and red throw over she was wearing did wonders for her pale delicate skin, red hair, and slender form. Optimus could feel heat coiling in his tanks and wondered for a different reason just why she was here.

"Allie, it does get very warm here on the Diego Garcia base." His voice seemed gravelly and Ironhide looked at him with one optic raised up.

"I know, but my body stays at a cooler temperature so it doesn't bother me. I heard Ratchet fussing about why they didn't find me sooner. I guess it is because I didn't register at first on a heat sensor."

Intrigue was written across Optimus' face. Allie inwardly smiled because she knew that he had not expected her to divulge any information about herself.

"May I escort you to my office? We need to go over some rules and expectations while you are staying on the base." Optimus offered her his arm, and Allie looked at Ironhide as if silently asking his approval. Ironhide bowed his head toward Allie, turned, and left her with no choice but to follow the Prime.

She placed her hand on his arm and proceeded to walk next to the Prime as he led her to a hanger that was different than the one that held the infirmary. Allie could feel butterflies dancing across her abdominal area, and her spark fluttered wildly in her chest. This was the first time she would be alone with the Prime, and her sensors were overloading with unforeseen possibilities.

"_Play it cool, you have been in tighter situations than this." _ She kept telling herself this over and over. It unnerved her that such a gentle giant could raise surges through her system. Never before had she felt like this, yet somehow there was familiarity about the whole situation.

They walked through the hanger toward the back and Allie noticed that the hanger was front for a lower section of corridors. She over and up to Optimus.

"Easy, we are just going to my office." He quietly spoke as if he knew she was beginning to doubt her decision. "The quarters are in a lower section of the hanger so that if we are surprised by an attack, we are somewhat shielded by the blasts. Even the hanger with the medbay has emergency shelters for the humans and any nonmilitary bots that live here. We are quite safe."

"_Yes, but am I safe from you?"_ Allie questioned herself. Allie knew she had no reason to fear Optimus, but his sheer size and commanding presence unnerved her systems. She let go of his arm and followed behind when Optimus turned and walked down the right corridor. She could feel the slant in the floor as they walked deeper into the shelter. She noticed that the lights sparked on due to motion sensors. When they arrived at the end of the hall, Optimus keyed a code that opened a sliding door. He stood to the side and ushered her toward the entrance.

"These are my quarters. The office is to the left." With that said, he expected her to walk to his office. Once there, Optimus gestured for Allie to sit in a large chair across from his desk. Allie's gaze shifted to the large ornate chair that Optimus proceeded to take. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk, folded his hands, and laid his chin plate on top of them. He looked at Allie; and that intense cerulean gaze held hers for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Allie could feel herself warming under his gaze, and she had to clamp down the desire to squirm. Her breath became uneven and hitched at various times, and Allie could feel her temper flaring because her instinct was to fight or flee.

Finally, after the longest moment, Optimus broke the gaze and said, "We need to establish some rules and procedures for your visit. As you might be aware of, you are the only femme currently on this base. That may pose problems for my mechs. It is tradition, as well as law, that any femme may request protection from the alpha mech or lead commander if there is need. You have a unique opportunity to bring a positive experience to this base, as long as you understand what is asked of you."

Optimus paused in his speech, again looking into her eyes, and holding her gaze.

"I am a guest, right?" Allie asked very quietly.

"You will be treated as a guest, with all the privileges as long as you follow the rules that I will explain to you."

Allie held her breath as his gaze never wavered from hers.

"First, you will have an escort at all times between any hangers and from the common areas as well as the beach. Second, you may use the recreation room, but you must have someone with you at all times. Third, if you have any questions regarding the base, or any of the mechs, or even questions about me; I will be happy to a lot time in the evening after my duties to see to it that they are answered to the best of my ability." Optimus paused, his unwavering gaze sending shivers down Allie's system and spine.

"Ironhide has sent a recording of the questions that you have asked him. If you want to know about Cybertron, then you may address these questions to me."

"_Well, damn,"_ Allie thought. It seems that nothing is sacred around here. As if picking up on Allie's thoughts, "Ironhide is one of my most trusted mechs. I do not take kindly to any femme toying with his affections. Tread carefully with my mechs, treat them with respect, and they will treat you the same."

Allie could feel anger simmering in her systems. She jumped up and turned to walk out without addressing the Prime, then remembered that she had new quarters and did not know where they were.

With a stiffness in her body she asked coldly, "May I ask where my quarters are?"

She never turned around, but she could feel Optimus standing up. She jumped when he gently touch the small of her back and escorted her toward the main area of his quarters. He walked her to the right where there was another door and opened it for her. Realization dawned on her when her processor registered that she would be sharing quarters with him. She turned, eyes blazing fury at the massive Prime.

"No, this is not acceptable!"

Prime already prepared for her fury said, "Allie, as your protector, it is my duty to see to your safety. "

"But I haven't asked!"

Optimus did not believe in forcing any being against their will, the right to choose was a privilege to all sentient beings; and he strictly adhered to his personal belief, however, he knew that Allie would protest any decision of his. This bothered him greatly, but is did not sway his judgment on this particular issue. He had to keep her safe at all costs. She was a different type of Cybertronian, a new creation, whether old or not, and the implications were astounding to the processors.

"You are very important to us." He quietly said this, but with a firmness in his voice.

"I am not yours, and I am not important to you!" She tried to push to get away from Optimus, but he blocked her in. In her panic, she tripped over her feet and into Optimus' chest. His arms went up to circle around her waist and give support to her slender frame. She froze and looked up into his clear blue optics. Never before had she seen such emotion from a being, and she open her mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

Optimus too felt an intense physical response from Allie being in his arms. His spark ignited an intense physical longing to hold her close, and her eyes gave off confusion, desire, and a longing that she too had not been touched in eons. His head dipped down and his glossa touched the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and he felt her shudder from the sensation. He slowly moved his head up her neck gently nipping at the skin with his dental plates. His ear finial picked up her soft moan of pleasure as his slip his face plates along the side of her soft cheek, and moved in to touch her lips with his glossa. He moved his hand from the small of her back to the back of her head to gently cradle it while he slowly began licking her lips.

Allie couldn't think. She had never had a mech touch her like this. It felt as if he knew every sensitive spot, and she had many! Her systems were on fire, and her processor was overloading quickly. When his glossa touched her lips she gasped and on reflex opened her mouth. His swooped in quickly, firmly planting his glossa in her mouth, gently stroking and petting her cavity with an assurance that she lacked. No one had ever touched her this way. None of the mechs back in the Realm had come this close to touching her. Her hands went to his shoulders, her fingers made contact with the smooth warm armor of his biceps, and she cried out while his mouth captured her cries. Her legs were trembling so hard that she held to him desperately until he bent over and picked her up by the crook of her knees. He carried her out of her room and walked them to his own, his lips never leaving hers. Her processors were in such a state of disarray that she never noticed being carried or where she was.

Optimus gently laid her down, never breaking contact with their mouths. He spread her legs open so that he could place his own body into the V of hers. Her moans sent shudders down his system, and he pulled her up to his massive body. When the kiss they were sharing finally broke apart, Optimus began kissing his way back to ears. He knew that many femmes were very sensitive in this area, and he hoped that she was no different.

"**Optimus, come in. Ratchet here."**

No, no, no, this was not good. Here he was with Allie and he had forgotten the most basic rule of foreplay. Turn your internal com system, off!

Allie felt him tense. How she didn't quite know, but something was different.

"Allie, I have to take this call." He said so passionately. "Please forgive me for interrupting, but I have to see to my men." With that he gently kissed her again, and set her lying down on his berth. He could see confusion and then horror when she realized just what she had been doing him.

Optimus wanted to stay and talk through what had just happened between them, but knew that she needed time, and he needed to cool down and be level headed about the developments between them. He stood up with a heavy spark, and turned away to walk out to the hanger even as he herd stifled sobs from his private room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in my story.**

Okay, this chapter is very adult so please if you are not age, you have been warned. I repeat: rating M, very M!

Also, this chapter surprised me. It did not turn out how I envisioned it, but I still love it so enjoy.

Allie was in a state of turmoil. Her systems were overloaded, she frame was a quivering mass, and she knew she had to get up off Optimus's berth before he returned. But try as she might, her legs would not support her slender frame, and she could not control the wetness that seeped between her legs. She was embarrassed, mollified, and exhausted all at the same time; and she could do nothing about it. Weak tears began seeping from her tightly closed eyelids, and she silently prayed for whatever functions to return.

The minutes ticked by into an hour as she lay there. When the air ventilation kicked in, she cried out as the cool air sensually revived electrical impulses that danced across her skin. In all her life that she could remember, no one had ever had this much power over her body. Her spark was beating erratically, and she was scared spineless. She rolled over to her side, and allowed more tears to flow, never once opening her eyes, or hearing the door once again open as Optimus came back in.

He gently spooned around her body, even as she spurted weak protests and tried to get away.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I shouldn't have left you in this state, but protocol took precedence." He gently rubbed small circles into her back, trying to get her to calm down. Against her will she released a moan.

"Allie, have you ever been with a mech?" Optimus quietly asked. Allie couldn't get her voice out, and so she nodded no to his question. Optimus watched her negative movements and waited a moment before he voiced his next thought.

"Allie," he quietly said, "Your systems are in overload. There is a way to correct it, but you have to trust me, and allow me to touch you."

Allie didn't understand how touching could help her, but at the moment she didn't care. The sensations running through her were both pleasurable and painful; even now she couldn't control the embarrassment of the wetness between her legs. Sex was something she had never had an interest in, and she never settled into casual relationships like many of her friends. Allie always held herself aloft from other mechs. Sure she would tease, but never seriously or to the point where she or the mech she tempted would be hurt. This was entirely new territory and she did not know if she wanted to go down this path.

"Allie, I need your permission." Optimus restated his intentions which made Allie see red.

"I didn't give your permission the first time, and now you have the gall to ask?" She gritted through her teeth. She felt Optimus sigh through his vents.

"Allie, I'm sorry. If it helps, my actions took me by surprise as well. I do not behave that way normally, but when I am in your presence I feel something that I haven't felt in many, many eons, and I have no excuse for my actions; however I do not regret what has happened between us." Optimus kept rubbing circles into the small of her back, and Allie could feel the heat emanating from his hands. He slowly slid up the back of her body, feeling the shudders course through her as his body touched hers, her aft resting in the crook of his legs and crotch. He reached around her and carefully wiped the tears away even as she protested his touch. He dipped his head down to the curve of her neck and released warm air through his vents.

"Please… "She whispered brokenly. Her strained voice reached his audio receptors as the hand not supporting his frame reach around her waist to touch her lower abdominals. She arched her back against him and cried out.

"No… I don't want this." She cried.

"You will not be able to rest if you don't overload, Allie. Let me do this for you." Allie could feel his words on her neck, she could feel HIM all around her, and his hand was rhythmically rubbing circles in her lower abdominal area. She arched her back again against his body, and this time Optimus cried out as she made contact with his groin plate. His hand slipping from under his head, Optimus shifted Allie where both of them were more comfortable.

"Allie," Optimus again quietly spoke. "I will make this so good for you. Please allow me to do this for you."

Allie was in such a state of euphoria that she would have said yes to jumping off a cliff.

"Yeah… yes. Please Optimus." Her broken whispered words were ambrosia to Optimus' audial receptors, and he lifted her where he could place her in the crook of one arm and reach the other to her groin area. His hand slid into her black slacks, and Optimus could feel her stiffen for a moment before relaxing into his embrace. Optimus began an up and down motion, bringing his knee between her knees to allow greater access to her most sensitive area. The folds that protected her port were soft, different from the usual femmes that he had encountered, and he liked this different sensation. He carefully opened her folds and slid a finger in testing the tightness of her area.

Allie cried out as intense heat began to build down in the center of her lower body. She writhed against Optimus's fingers as he explored her flesh. She felt Optimus shift again, and found that she was lying with her back on top of his chest, one hand pushing down on her lower abdomen and the other working his fingers in her moist center. Allie's hair caught in Optimus's head and neck plating as she tossed her head back and forth in ecstasy. The gentle tugging only fueled Allie's desire, and she began screaming as her body went into overload. Wave after wave of sensation washed through Allie's system and her hands held on in a vice grip on Optimus' arms. She thrashed like a wild animal on the top of him, and he held her there with his arms around her, and his fingers inside of her.

In all of his life, Optimus had never held a femme so wild or wanton. Her aft wiggling against his groin was just about his undoing, but he held onto his control because he wanted this to be for Allie. When her movements slowed to just sporadic nervous ticks, Optimus slowly drew out his hand, held it up to his nose plating and inhaled her scent so that he could log it into his files. Each femme had a unique muskiness, and Optimus liked to be a considerate lover by never forgetting their scent. He rolled back to his side taking her with him.

"Rest and recharge, Allie. You will feel better." Optimus watched her until he could detect even breathing. He quietly pulled his arm from under, careful not to wake her, and then very quietly left so that she could recharge.

He made a resolution that when she awoke from recharge that they would talk, and he would not allow her to run from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, but I love to write about them. **

Okay, I hope you liked my last chapter. I had a lot of fun with it. Now comes the second guessing and more frustration for our dear beloved Optimus. But I also reveal where Allie comes from, enjoy!

Allie slowly woke up from recharge. It had been a long time since she had slept so long and so well. The large berth seemed cold and lonely without Optimus, and Allie quickly squashed that thought from her brain. She began to wonder if she had dreamed the previous hours with Optimus, but as she stretched her muscles she felt a tingling soreness in her lower abdomen and knew that the events had truly happened. She rolled to her stomach and grimaced. How was she going to face him after what they had shared together?

The clock on Optimus shelf kept both Cybertronian time and human time, and Allie looked to see that it was very early in the morning. Other than the night guards, most everyone would be sleeping or recharging. Allie wondered where Optimus was. She couldn't picture him sleeping in her room since her berth was just a single.

She rolled out of the berth, a habit she had never left from her young years, and wondered into the main area. The door to the office was left open and Allie could see that Optimus had fallen into recharge while working at his desk. She padded her way silently into there, watching for any sign that he might wake up. She quietly sat down in the chair that he had reserved for her earlier and watched him.

Autobots didn't need to breathe, so his chest and armor was very still. Allie remembered gripping his arms and wondered if he felt warm through his entire system and chassis. She knew that Mira often talked about how warm and wonderful it felt when Wheeljack held her. They had been bonded for some time, and Allie did envy the love that they felt for each other, but Allie had never felt even a trickle of affection toward any of the mechs other than brotherly love.

"_Would he know if I touch him? " _She whispered to herself and she slowly slithered out of the chair, carefully avoiding touching the desk. She padded around on bare feet and stood next to his massive arm next to his side. She very carefully leaned next to the desk, slowly raised her hand careful not to touch him until she was ready, and very cautiously and softly touched his face.

Optimus had been in a light recharge until he heard Allie coming out of his private quarters. He watched her carefully as she looked around, but quickly extinguished his azure optics. He thought about going to her, but something stopped him. In his silent mode he carefully channeled his sensors to pick up her moments as he felt and heard her approach the office. He listened to her as she sat down in the chair opposite of him, and he heard her whispered words that she said to herself. Optimus felt warmth start to swirl in his systems as he realized that she was coming towards him. He sat very still, not wanting to startle her in case she should flee, and Optimus wanted to give her the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity.

He felt her touch his cheek plate. She ran the palm of her hand lightly in a circular motion, and Optimus made sure that he did not lean into her hand unless she became suspicious. Her hand lightly trail along his facial plating until she came to his mouth plate. Optimus wondered if she would be daring enough to touch inside his mouth cavity, and damped down the excitement that he felt underneath his chassis as she did dare to touch his glossa with her finger. He slowly curled his glossa around her finger and felt her pull away, but then she stopped and slowly felt inside. Optimus wondered what she must be thinking. He had had femmes touch him while in recharge, but never had one excited him like she did. He made sure that he did not move for fear of scaring her.

Allie was enjoying her exploration of Optimus. She knew that most mechs that she had come across did not have the traditional saliva that biologic species had. Even hers was somewhat different from the usual human, but she had never felt inside a mouth cavity before and her curiosity overrode her fear. His mouth cavity was smooth and devoid of moisture, but his glossa would curl around her finger every time she touched it. She could feel warmth flood her systems, but this time she was determined to damp them down. Curiosity and humor had always been a part of her personality, it had even gotten her in trouble with Alpha Trion on several occasions, but Allie just couldn't resist her urges when her curiosity was piqued. Even now, looking back at the situation she was in, she realized that if she had really wanted to stop Optimus all she had to do was say no.

Allie reluctantly slid her finger out of Optimus' mouth. She was studying his chest plates, wondering what they would feel like to her. Allie had always been sensitive to touch, and her desire to touch others was as compelling as her desire to be touched. In her study of his chest she did not see Optimus' hand flex from the shear control that he was asserting. She reached out to touch the plating where the glass connected to the armor. It felt warm to the touch, almost too warm, but Allie thought it was very pleasant. Her fingers tingled from her exploration, and her breathing became erratic as thoughts from the previous hours began to fill her mind and senses.

Optimus' sensors picked up on her breathing, and he could smell her musky odor that was beginning to permeate his office. Visions of lifting her on his desk began to fill his CPU, and he wondered what she would do if he took her in his arms and kissed her senseless. The other part of his CPU said to control these urges and allow her to explore. She had told him she had never been with a mech before, and he knew that this was a learning experience for her. He couldn't help the moan that escaped though when her fingers flitted under his armor and touched the intricate circuitry beneath the steel plating. She jerked back and bumped her hip against the desk knocking the data pad off with a clink.

Inwardly Optimus sighed and allowed his optics to come on line.

"We need to talk," was all he quietly said to her. She looked up into his optics and jumped again, but before she could flee, Optimus swiftly circled her waist with his long, massive arms pulling her closer, and sitting her in his lap. She struggled at first, but then relented, her head lowering to his shoulder.

I'm sorry." She quietly said.

"I'm not." Optimus quietly replied. "We do need to talk though." Optimus sat there with her in his arms. He began delicately stroking her back.

"Please don't. If we are going to talk I need to have some semblance of control." She whispered the words in Optimus' audial receptors. He stopped and lowered his hands to his lap allowing her to make the next move.

"I'm still sorry." She quietly whispered so softly that even Optimus had to strain with his keen hearing.

"This can't happen. I have a life somewhere else." It seemed she was talking more to herself than to him, but Optimus needed information to understand what she meant by her words. He gently pulled her back so that he could look at her face.

"Allie, we know very little about you." Optimus could see emotion and indecision flit across her face. "Do you trust me enough to tell me about you? If we are going to be friends, lovers, or anything to each other I need you to tell me about yourself."

Allie looked down at her hands in her lap. Optimus reached up and cradled her head from under her dark flaming hair. He still remembered how it felt against his face and neck plates, and he could not resist any chance of feeling it against his fingers.

"I don't remember how we arrived in the Realm." She quietly spoke. "It seems that we have been there forever. Aura says that most of us had our memories suppressed when we were transformed into the bodies that we now have. She and Chelsea were the only two that retained their memories. Aura said that if we had retained our memories of Cybertron then we probably would have gone crazy."  
>Allie stopped talking for a while. She and Optimus just sat there, listening to the silence. Then finally, " I'll have to go back. I don't belong here. This is just temporary and I'm afraid." The last whispered words came out in a quiet sob. Her hands went up to circle his neck. "I'm afraid that if I open myself to you, then I will never want to go back." As Allie said this, Optimus could feel the tremble of her lips against his neck plates, and his spark ached to make everything alright; but Optimus knew that what she was saying made sense. He felt her tears fall from her cheeks to his armor.<p>

"I'm tired of being alright." She whispered. "I have never been in any type of relationship."

Allie, I have questions of my own." Optimus waited until he felt sure that she was ready. "What is the Realm?"

"The Realm is a series of planets within a two sun system. We occupy the planet nearest to the outer district, but we use a gate to travel from planet to planet. We recently have extended to the outer quadrants of the system, and have updated our ships for deep space exploration." Allie didn't know if she should tell Optimus everything, of the work that they had done to try to save other Cybertronians, and of the sparklings that they had rescued. The countless weeks and months going through wreckage and destroyed colonies that Cybertronians once lived in on outer planets from Cybertron wondering if anyone or anything could be saved or salvaged.

"In the last hundred human years, we found a ship. When we explored it we found Cybertronians in stasis. Doc was able to revive most of them. There were six and we were fortunate to save four of them. I know you saw me take in your emblem that first day I woke up. They had the same emblem. Alpha Trion has been working with us since then."

Optimus felt shock go through his system. Alpha Trion alive! He couldn't believe it.

"You said four were revived. Who else?" Optimus asked.

"Wheeljack, Warpath, and Jammer," was the quiet reply.

Optimus kept holding her. He heard a soft moan escape her lips and he moved his head down to capture her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. She allowed the contact for a moment, but then broke away.

"**Ironhide to Optimus, is everything alright. I detect that you are not recharging."**

"**Optimus here. Yes, I am up. Come to my quarters immediately. I want you to hear what Allie is telling me."**

"**I am on my way, Ironhide out."**

Optimus sometimes became frustrated that Ironhide seemed overly concerned about his health, but he knew that his care came from his deep loyalty and devotion to the Prime.

"Allie, Ironhide will be joining us in a moment. I want him to hear what you have told me."

Allie tried to get up, but Optimus stopped her.

"Easy, Allie." He crooned to her. She smiled and laughed at his words. "What?" He finally asked.

"Do you say that to all the femmes that are skittish?" She shyly looked up in his eyes as she heard Ironhide arrive.

"Figures you would get the only femme on this hunk of rock." Ironhide grumbled. Optimus just smiled, and Allie peeked through her hair at the black mech. Ironhide saw this and wriggled his fingers at her. Allie returned the gesture and smiled at the grumpy but gentle giant.

"Morning Miss Allie." He gently said to her.

"Morning Mr. Ironhide." She mimicked with a smile. Optimus chuckled at their banter no longer sensing any jealousy regarding his best friend and Allie.

"You wanted me to witness what is being said, Optimus?"

"Yes, Ironhide. Allie, with your permission I will send what I have recorded so far from our conversation."

"Everything?" She quietly asked.

"Only need to know. What is between us remains between us."

"Then I give you my permission." Allie rested her head back on Optimus' shoulder. The movement did not go unnoticed by Ironhide who raised one of his optics at the Autobot Commander. Before Ironhide could comment though, Optimus sent him the information he had gathered from his and Allie's conversation.

"Primus, Optimus! Alpha Trion alive! That's incredible." Ironhide, being one of the oldest mechs, remembered Alpha Trion from the Golden Age of Cybertron. He had been a gentle leader during the time of peace, and Ironhide suspected he knew more about Optimus' make up than any other bot; but Ironhide chose not to disclose this information. Alpha Trion had been a mentor, doctor, and creator; although Ironhide was not sure of what, but Ironhide knew that the Decepticons took great care to take him out early in the war because of his knowledge and dedication to peace.

"Allie," Ironhide asked, "you mentioned that you were transformed into your biological bodies. How? Why?"

"The Realm is very beautiful, but earlier in its history, each world was very violent; even today we have races that cannot let go of their prejudices. The oracle, the being that transformed us, needed us to protect the innocent victims on each world. The oracle took our technology and expanded it with its genetics and physiology. We became a part of the oracle. Even now, here on earth, I still can feel my comrades through the oracle. We are all connected. If one of us dies, then we all feel it. If one of us is lost, we can find each other through the connection." Allie paused to let her words soak in. "They will find me and use the gate to retrieve me. I will have to leave." She said sadly to her new friends. Leaving was always the hardest for Allie because she loved and cared for each new friend she made on a planet.

Ironhide gave up his military stance to come and sit in the chair that Allie previously occupied. No one spoke for a long time. Optimus' spark was heavy from the knowledge that she would leave him, but he knew that this would be her choice.

"Allie, can your friends come here?" Ironhide asked. If there were other femmes, and they needed mates or even companionship Ironhide would gladly open his arms in welcome.

"No, they can't leave. I can't either. We have commitments there, just as you have commitments here on this planet."

"How long do you have?" Optimus asked.

"I arrived here by mistake. We were attacked by Jung Ho, and to keep them from attaining access to the gate I destroyed the panel, but got caught in the cross fire and was dumped on this planet."

"Well that explains the tear to your abdominal area, and all the scratches. Maybe I need to teach you some defensive moves." Ironhide's smile took a predatory look, but was soften by the twinkle in his optics. Allie smiled at him mischievously and Ironhide winked at her.

"I could probably teach you some moves you have never seen before." Allie smirked at the black mech as he laughed very loudly at her comment. He loved her humor and couldn't wait to get her on the practice range. Optimus just watched the two banter with each other. He wished that Allie was as open and comfortable with him as she was with Ironhide, and he wished that he could have more time now that he knew that her comrades would come for her.

"If the panel was destroyed, then how will they reach you?" Optimus asked.

"Wheeljack keeps blue prints in his CPU file. He will rebuild it, but it takes a while. It is a complicated task, and are the components needed are not easily found. The last time it was damaged it took over two earth months." Allie replied.

"Well that does explain the energy surge that our satellites picked up." Ironhide remarked.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, and I do thank you. My transformation relies on both my biological and robotic functions, and the sun would have been too harsh, not to mention the gashes were very critical."

"No problem. We were just glad that we found you and not some con unit."

"Yes, we have had some trouble with the Decepticons, but very minor. Our primary threat is the Jung Ho. They believe that they are supreme and any other race is secondary and should be exterminated. When we first arrived in the Realm, they had pretty much destroyed all the major cities. By transforming us into the humanoid/robotic units, we were able to go in and teach the locals to stand up against the Jung Ho. By combining our technology together, we were able to beat them back to just one planet in the northern part of the Realm. "

Both Optimus and Ironhide thought about what she had just divulged.

"**Optimus, if they see Deceptafts as a minor concern, then these Jung Ho fellas must be fierce."**

"**Yes, well I do feel for her."** Optimus thought over everything she had told them.

"**Ironhide, go back and do some research. You used to know all the exploration missions that used to leave Cybertron due to you assigning them military protection. See if there are any records of femmes on an exploration."**

"**You thinking that we might be able figure who she is from the records?'**

"**Well you did say she was asking you about Cybertron. Maybe we can tell her about herself before she was transformed."**

"**Boss, you are asking for a long stretch here."**

"**I know, but if there any records left… just check into it. Please?" **

"**You know I will."**

"**Thank you."**

"Allie, do you want to go back to your room?" Optimus asked quietly. But as Optimus looked down, she had already fallen asleep with her arms around his neck, and her head on his shoulders.

"See you later, Prime." Ironhide smirked at Optimus as he stood up and left the Prime's quarters.

Optimus gently placed one arm under her legs and the other around her back and stood up. He quietly walked her to his berth, laid her down on her side, and spooned against her cool body. He heated his armor so that she would not get cold. Optimus figured that he was going to have to get a bigger blanket so that he could wrap and cuddle with her under it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the Transformers that I write about. Sorry, but enjoy the story!**

Well, I did and did not tell you everything. I couldn't let the surprise out yet. But keep reading because the story is getting better.

Allie had never slept this long or this well. Back home it seemed she was always getting called on missions, or they spent long periods on planets trying to save lives. Sometimes she and her comrades were split apart for long periods, and Allie had to rely on herself for her personal protection. Those were the worst assignments since Allie would be lucky to get an hour's recharge in a long day of work. Allie had finally gotten caught up on her rest and recharge since coming to earth, and she would miss the lazy days and nights on the base when she returned home.

Optimus had already left being an early riser, and Allie did not have to worry about facing him or any more questions. She did her favorite roll and swung off the gigantic berth. She walked out of Optimus' personal quarters and entered her new room. She wondered if she would ever sleep in here, but that didn't bother as much as it would have the day before. She noticed another door to the left of her room, and upon careful study, she figured out how to open it. Inside, there was a small restroom with a toothbrush, hair comb, and simple toiletries that she would need. She also noticed that her bag had been delivered, and she wondered if Optimus had done this for her.

It saddened her that she was not able to stay, but that had always been part of her life. Each time she made contact, spent time, and shared part of her; it seemed that the moments never lasted. Allie liked every assignment, especially the ones that involved sparklings, but it broke her heart when she had to leave them. The only good was that once they were rescued, she knew that they would be taken care of. It didn't stop the loneliness that she felt.

Last night was the first time she fell asleep without feeling lonely. It scared her that she could get used to the intimacy, and now understood why her friends did seek out relationships.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. It had been a long time since she had seen her face without the circles under her eyes. Allie turned on the sink to begin her daily regimen of cleaning her teeth and face. She would have to talk to Ratchet about her skin care. The earth's sun was definitely unfriendly towards her fair features.

As she washed her face, she recalled how Optimus felt under her fingertips. She smiled as she now realized that he had allowed her to explore him. She also recalled how good it felt to sit in his lap and be cradle as if she was loved and cherished. Allie just knew that Optimus would be a wonderful lover, caring considerate, and gentle. Allie also had a secret yearning to explore other facets of Optimus' personality, but that curiosity and urge could wait. She was still a bit apprehensive about intimacy, and even though she was choosing to go down a path that was unfamiliar to her, she was excited, and a little nervous about sharing a berth with Optimus.

Allie walked out of the bathroom, and saw the neatly folded clothes on the shelf. Yesterday she had not noticed these things because she was too upset with the arrangements that Optimus had made for her. The sizes were pretty accurate and Allie changed her clothes for a purple button down blouse and grey slacks. She noticed a pair of shoes, and Allie smiled a grateful smile because hers were in need of repair. Whoever picked the clothes must have seen her dark flaming hair because back home purple was the favorite color that everyone liked on her.

She walked to the door, and noticed that it was set to open. Optimus must have done it so that she could explore the hanger. Allie, remembering one of Optimus' rules stuck her head out. Her glance confirmed that everyone was either fulfilling their daily duties or just heading out to begin the day.

Allie wondered whether she should ask for an escort, or if there was one waiting for her. She slowly walked up the hall, smiling as she felt the floor subtly sloping upwards toward the main area of the hanger. Whoever designed these hangers were very crafty. One of the doors along the corridor opened and a yellow Autobot walked out and almost collided with Allie.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." Allie quietly spoke to him. "You were the one that kept checking on me in the infirmary. Hi." Allie stuck her hand out and Bumblebee gently took and raised it to his lip plates. She laughed at his gesture.

"I guess I need to thank you. Ratchet said that it was your team that found me in the desert."

"Yes, and we are very glad that you are here." Bumblebee, always shy around femmes, looked down at his feet, and Allie thought it was precious.

"Well, may I ask your name?" Allie smiled at him.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee at your request." He replied.

"Well, Lieutenant Bumblebee, your commander says that I have to have an escort if I want to go sight-seeing. Do you qualify as an escort?"

"I can, but let me com Optimus Prime to make sure it is okay with him."

"**Bumblebee to Optimus, come in."**

"**Yes, Bumblebee, what is it?"**

"**Allie is requesting an escort. My only duty today is to be on the tarmac to greet Sam. Do you want me to escort Allie on base?"**

"**That will be fine, Bumblebee. You may show her around, but stay with her at all times. I have meetings with General Morshower, and will be unable to escort her. Keep her safe at all times or you will answer to me. Optimus out."**

"Well, what did he say?" Allie asked.

"He said to show you around."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Allie smiled at Bumblebee and hooked her arm in his. Together they walked up the corridor and out into the wide open hanger. Autobots were everywhere cleaning weapons, working on various projects or waiting for orders. Allie smiled. She had seen this many times back home when warriors were waiting for orders, or bored because no threat had occurred. As Bumblebee stepped into the main area of the hanger, all eyes fell on Allie, watching closely her reaction to them. Allie, never one to let her nerves get the best of her, raised her hand and waved to the mechs.

One of the bots came toward and stuck his hand out. "I'm Hound." He said.

"I'm Allie." She returned the hail with a smirk. Hound smiled as he thought this femme is interesting. "Well Allie this here is Sunstreaker," Hound pointed to the left, "and his twin is Sideswipe. The other set of twins you will want to avoid." With this everyone in the hanger let out a pitiful grown. Allie had to laugh because it was so cute.

"Yeah, Hound just threw those aft holes out." This came from a corner where a work bench and stool had been set up. On it there sat an Autobot tinkering with some sort of device. Allie walked closer as he said, "I'm Gears." He kept working and Allie chose to let him be.

"Where's Ironhide?" Allie asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her questions and Allie wondered what the joke was.

"You have to excuse us, but Ironhide and Optimus Prime always seem to engage the ladies."

"Hey, I am smooth with the ladies to," came from the one they called Sideswipe. Allie laughed and countered, "I bet you are," and then winked at the Lamborghini. He chuckled and winked back at her.

"Ironhide is on the practice range." Bumblebee stated to Allie.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Ironhide promised to give me some self-defense lessons." With that, Allie waved to the bots as Bumble bee led her out of the hanger towards the practice range.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Transformer characters. **

Enjoy chapter 8. I have some nice surprises for my character 'Allie'. Being a black belt myself I am going to enjoy writing this chapter.

Allie walked with Bumblebee towards the practice range. The excitement of stretching her biologic muscles coursed through her circuitry, and she was practically skipping to get there. A smile tugged the corners of her mouth, a sparkle lit her blue-grey eyes, and Bumblebee thought she was the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. His spark glowed with pride that Optimus entrusted her well-being to him, a simple scout.

"Well hello little miss." Ironhide greeted. He had just finished testing the new changes on his favorite cannon when he looked up and saw Bumblebee and Allie skipping towards him. Ironhide thought she was very beautiful with her dark flaming hair blowing in the breeze. The purple color definitely suited her fair skin and Ironhide wondered what Prime would do if he asked permission to court her.

"Good morning, but I don't know if I am that little. There are smaller things on this base than me." Allie laughed. Her humor cascaded over the two mechs, and Ironhide enjoyed the warm sensation that Allie's presence sparked in his systems.

Allie began stretching her muscles. It had been a while, and she knew that she would have to protect her abdominals due to the sensitivity that her injury had caused. She went through her warm-up not paying attention to the two mechs, but they were certainly paying attention to her.

Ironhide could not believe how limber and graceful her movements were. Bumblebee watched in fascination as Allie would stretch her legs until she was in a split position. She then changed by bringing her legs together, pushing up into a table top acrobatic position, and swing her legs above and over until she was upright again. Next, Allie practice her hand springs by doing three at a time. She then went into a front spinning spring and ended with a no handed cart wheel.

She looked over and smiled at the mechs. Bumblebee stood there with his mouth hanging open, and Ironhide looked as if he was going to do a wolf whistle. She laughed at them and proceeded to do a back hand spring and came up with her hands up in the air like a ballerina. It felt so good to be stretching again. The air was warm and breezy so Allie took a hair tie out of the pocket of her slacks and pulled her hair back. Again, the mechs watched her movements.

"See something you like?" She loved to tease them, and by their expressions of amusement and surprise they were enjoying it too.

"Well, If you are offering…" said Ironhide.

"Can it, Ironhide I'm her escort today."

"I can easily take you, runt."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Yea, yea, you're just full of it."

Both went back and forth at each other until they heard her giggles, and looked over to see her stretching at the waist while laughing at them.

"Okay, tall, dark, and menacing show me what you've got." Allie said when she finished stretching.

"What do you want to see first?"

"Well… you are a specialist… what do you specialize in?" Allie asked coyly. Her smile was teasing and her mood was light. She was enjoying being out in the sunshine.

Ironhide did not waist time. He powered his cannon and began shooting at the targets on the range. Allie was impressed with his skill. He hit every one of the targets with agility and ease. When he finished with the final target he powered down and turned back toward Bumblebee and Allie.

"Impressive, but what do you do when you are the target?" Allie asked with a smirk.

"Well little girlie, what would you do?" Ironhide mimicked the smirk and began stalking her. He had no intentions of hurting her, but he wanted to see just what she would do.

Allie began backing up, and Ironhide noticed the defensive stance she took. Her movements reminded Ironhide of some of the martial arts he had seen on the internet, and he made a note of this and filed it away for later questioning. Her hands went to the back of her lower waist and she pulled two rings that she had tucked in her slacks. It was funny, really, that no one had notice the rings as she walked out of the hanger, and she was sure that when they inspected her bag they did not detect that the rings were a weapon. They probably passed them off as some strange item that was innocent and harmless, but in truth the rings were one of the best assets of being a warrior in Allie's opinion. It also didn't hurt that while Wheeljack had discovered the unusual element on the Northern planet in the Realm that they were made from, she was the one who had invented and designed them into a weapon.

Ironhide powered his canon just enough that it would only sting should she not get away, and began to fire. Allie easily ducked by bending at the waist. Irondhide began firing in a slow progressive series, while Allie ducked and used the rings to absorb and then reflect the blasts back at him. This went on for several moments as Ironhide tried different approaches from crossing the fire to high and low firing. Allie kept ducking and reflecting the blasts with the rings until she had Ironhide backing and she was advancing.

Bumblebee was very impressed by her skill, and he had never seen a weapon like the one Allie was using. Was it even a weapon? He was curious and could, and as he bounced on the balls of his feet, he could not wait to ask Allie about the rings. He even wondered if she would allow him to use them. As he watched and pondered the scene before him, others, both humans and mechs, came out to watch the display of firepower. Before long, there was a good crowd standing and watching in amazement.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Asked Epps.

"Only in the movies." Said one Sargent. "I didn't know the bots had that technology."

"We don't." Replied Bumblebee.

Soon General Morshower and Optimus Prime walked out from the morning meetings to see what had drawn the crowd. They were breaking before the afternoon briefings, and Optimus was glad to be out of the stuffy general sessions' chamber that the military had set up. His knees creek from having to sit on the floor. Maybe he would recommend a chair for him since everyone else seemed to like theirs on the raised platform.

Has he turned toward the practice range, he saw a vision that at first startled him and made his spark leap for concern, but as he carefully watched his best friend and Allie, he realized that Allie was using the rings that Ratchet and Gears could not figure out what they were used for. Well at least they now knew how the rings worked, and Optimus was very impressed at Allie's skill. In all the human years that Optimus had seen warriors both on the range and in battle he had never seen such agility that Allie display, not to mention that Allie had Ironhide backing instead of the usual advancing that he preferred. It seemed as if Allie's used her small size to intimidate her opponent. Optimus chuckled as every other blast kept bouncing off of Ironhide's armor. If this was a true battle, Optimus suspected that Ironhide would be the one down and out, and Allie the victor.

"Impressive. Very impressive." General Morshower commented.

"Yes, very impressive." Optimus kept watching wondering who would give in the standoff.

Ironhide was indeed impressed. No one had ever stood this long against him, or forced him to stand back. He could see the confidence in her stance, he felt the power in each deflection of his energy cannon, and he admired her speed and agility. He had long since sped up the series of blast from his cannon, and she had kept pace with ease. Now it was only a matter of who would tire first: his cannon, or her arms.

Allie was immensely enjoying the workout. She and Aura practiced this on a daily basis back home, and she knew she could keep up with Ironhide's pace. She could feel the crowd around her, but did not allow that to interrupt her concentration. She was just starting to feel the pull in her abdominals from where she had sustained a wound and knew she had to end the show they were giving the base.

"Optimus, she is really good." Lennox had come to stand next to Optimus' right as the General was standing to his left.

"Yes, I know." Both men looked on with appreciation.

"Optimus, do you think we need to stop it?" Lennox asked. Optimus broke contact to look down at Lennox. "Look back at the side of her abdominal." Optimus adjusted his optics and saw the dark stain on her shirt. He ran a scanner over her form, and realized that she had opened the stitches that Ratchet used to patch her up.

Optimus started to walk toward the couple to stop the practice when all of a sudden a sharp blast pierced Ironhide in the shoulder, sending him back several feet and landing on his aft.

"Ow…. That hurt you little vixen!" But Ironhide was laughing at Allie as she smiled at him. She offered his hand but he decline getting up on his own.

"Did I wear you out?" Ironhide asked.

"No, but I think I open a few stitches." Allie looked down to see her blouse stained with blood and energon fluid.

"Does this qualify as something stupid, and do I need to watch out for flying wrenches?" Allie ruefully laughed at her own pun.

Optimus overheard and laughed as well as Lennox, the general, and Epps. Bumblebee's, "I'll protect you from flying wrenches" caused even more laughter until Allie began coughing and concern for her health overrode their humor.

Of course Ratchet had been one of the mechs to come out and see what was going on so he immediately went to her rescue. "I won't throw one since I didn't stop you in the first place." His gruff statement made Allie smile even though she was starting to feel a little cramped pain in her side and abdominals.

"Let's go, I can sew you back up in the medbay, but don't expect me to waste my good pain killers on you missy!" With that statement he smiled and turned

"I would not expect anything less." Replied Allie laughing at his look of admiration. She tucked her rings back into the back of her slacks, and gave the evil eye to anyone who tried to get a closer look at them. Although she had opened her stitches, she deeply enjoyed the workout and did not regret showing her skills to the mechs on base. She could see admiration and appreciation in their optics, and even the human men held a respect in their eyes as she passed them. Optimus joined her side as he watched her movements.

Optimus was concerned that she had opened her stitches. He wished he had stopped the demonstration, but like the rest of the base, he enjoyed watching her display of skill and aggressive moves. She was indeed a good fighter, and he could still feel the pride that coiled in his tanks, and enjoyed the warmth that had nothing to do with the sun on his armor.

"You okay?" He quietly asked in her ear. Allie involuntarily shivered as he felt the air release from his vents.

"You have a habit of doing that." She replied.

""Doing what?" Optimus asked with the most innocent look on his face plates.

"You know… the releasing of air in your vents!"

"Does it bother you?"

Allie thought about that question. Yes, it made her very aware of him as a mech. She remembered how he had touched her the night before, and her hands began to shake a little from his nearness.

"Yes and no." She finally said to his question. Optimus looked at her with a quizzical look on his face plate, but decided to drop the subject. There were too many eyes and ears watching a listening to them, and he was still trying to get a feel for her moods so that they could get along better.

They walked into medbay, and Ratchet immediately set up his equipment.

"Here, sit down on the berth and lie back." Allie did as he said, and she began unbuttoning the bottom of her blouse. She wanted to keep the top portion of her blouse together and hoped that Ratchet would respect her wishes. She had seen first had how badly his bed side manners were, and she hoped that he would not take it out on her. When she did get home, she was going to find the best present for Doc to let her know how much Allie appreciated her.

Allie smiled as she thought of her friends; at least she did until Ratchet put the first stitch in her skin. After that, it took careful breaths, and a lot of counting to keep from cursing at him due to his penchant for inflicting pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**As much as I wished I did, I do not own the Transformers characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. As you can see I like to focus on my characters, so if you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to send me a message. I'll try to return positive feedback, but I have to have my daughter coach me on the how to's. I do have a direct conclusion to this story, and I may even have some back stories for some of Allie's friends. I have more trouble with the landscape aspects of the story, and terminology so that would help me the most. Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far. Please send more so that I know if story flows or is getting ridiculous. One last item is that if you look closely at Allie's words, and the Autobots wording there is supposed to be subtle differences so if you catch any mistakes please send me a message. Thanks.**

**Several stifling days later….**

Allie was just about to rebel when Ratchet finally released her from the infirmary. At one point he threatened to chain her to the berth if she did not calm down, and allow the stitches to heal. One blessing of Allie's biologic make up is that she did heal quickly, and this time she made sure not to agitate or scratch them during the healing process.

Every evening, she had a multitude of visitors. Even the Secretary of Defense made a special trip after reviewing General Morshower's report. Her favorite time though was when Ironhide or Bumblebee came. They would read to her, Bumblebee taught her how to play Solitaire, Ironhide told stories of the 'good old days' and both just basked in the praise and quit wit that Allie bestowed upon them. Optimus would be the last visitor. He preferred it that way by purposely waiting till the end of the day just before Ratchet shooed every one away. This was the time that Allie loved and dreaded because as much as she enjoyed his intelligence and quiet energy, he made her nervous. Allie wished she could be more comfortable, but she couldn't shake the familiarity when in his presence, nor could she be fully comfortable with her spark beating erratically. She would glance at Ratchet occasionally and she knew he was scanning her, but what could she say? _"Oh Ratchet, by the way, I am terrified of your great commander." _Allie could just see that going well with the field physician.

Bumblebee walked in with a skip to his step. Allie just loved his easy grace and style. Allie wished she could take him with her, but knew that was not possible. Optimus and Ironhide both were protective of the small lieutenant, and Allie could see the love and affection that the bots displayed toward each other. It was the same love that Allie held for her friends, the love that bonds friends and makes them family.

"Ready little lady?" Allie laughed at his rugged imitation of a western cowboy.

"Sure, where are we going today?" She asked.

"Well the day is almost gone, and so Optimus said to take you to the hanger."

"I guess we are going to my quarters?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so." Allie became quiet, lost in thought, and Bumblebee did notice; but he chose not to comment on it. He had picked up on the tension between his leader and Allie, and he knew that it was due to their sex, but Bumblebee's limited knowledge of relationships and how they worked made it difficult to talk to either person. It was easy to get a couple together, he remembered how he would push Sam and Mikaela together, but the tension between the Prime and Allie was very different and uncomfortable. Everyone on the base could feel it; even the humans had started talking among themselves. Bumblebee's main concern was Allie. He did not want to see her get hurt, but he just couldn't understand why she resisted the Prime's advances when he was one of the most gentle, loving giants on the base.

The hanger seemed dark and gloomy after all the light and visitors while in the medbay. Allie was so excited about getting out, but was not ready to face Optimus and the issues concerning them. Once inside, the mechs all greeted her, and even Gears turned away from his project to get up and check on her health. Bumblebee laughed because and claimed that it was the first time that something other than an engine or cannon had ever turned Gears' head. Allie laughed and cut up some with them feeling some of the tension ease out of her muscles and circuits.

"Hey Allie, we all have a question for you." Sideswipe said.

"Sure Sides, what's the question?"

"Well we saw the demonstration that you and Ironhide did several days ago, but how is it used in a real battle situation?"

Allie heard the murmurs, and Sideswipe then tact on, "and how did you put Ironhide on his aft?" This was herald with much enthusiasm and cheer as the dark mech was entering the hanger. He booed the other mechs, but hung around because he was curious about her answer.

"The rings act like a buffer. The special metal gives them their power. When used properly they are a very capable weapon. Every warrior is assigned one ring. I get two because I designed them and they are my favorite weapon. They are useful to me because my job entails getting close to the enemy. Many of our warriors use them to deflect, but I have learned to use them to counter the enemy's weapon."

"What do you mean? There just rings, right?" This came from Hound and Allie turned to look at him.

"They are rings but, they are more. I use mine with my voice. We teach that sound is a vibration that when pitched correctly can be deadly. Other warriors just use them as protection, but I have learned to make mine hum." The mechs looked at each other and even Ironhide remembered the humming that the rings gave off. "When the vibration of the rings and the pitch of my voice is at the right decimal, then I can enhance any weapon deflection that bounce off the rings, hence I was able to put Ironhide on the ground just by projecting my voice into the ring."

"Yes, we inspected your rings, and they did not hum or do anything for us." This came from Gears and Allie smiled.

"They are DNA coded for each warrior that they are issued to. That was Wheeljack's design on them. We knew that if they were to fall in enemy hands they could be an invaluable resource. By DNA coding, then they only work for us."

"That is ingenious! Man I wish Wheeljack was here to design something like that for us." Sunstreaker commented.

Optimus had walked up the corridor wondering why Allie and Bumblebee had not arrived at his quarters yet. He slowed his movements when he heard the conversation. What Allie said about the rings was truly a work of art. He knew he had the same questions as the rest of the mechs, and he was glad that they had stopped her and asked. He listened to her soft spoken voice, how her inflection held each mech's rapt attention, and how they hung onto each word she said. She may not be the leader of her base, but she was a leader of people, and she carried herself well. Optimus stepped out of the corridor and walked toward the circle surrounding Allie. Allie looked over her shoulder and caught his gaze. Optimus saw her breath hitch in her throat, and felt the tension fill the air as he came closer. Her eyes reminded him of when she had looked at him from his berth, begging him to release the tension from her overloading. Optimus first instinct was to snatch her up, kiss her senseless, and put her back in his berth with him for the next human month. Her dark red hair glistened with a healthy shine, and her simple black pants and black cropped shirt fit her curves well.

"My question is…" everyone could feel the tension emanating from them as Optimus asked his question, "How can you stand the fire power at such close range?"

Allie looked at Optimus as her spark began to race. She could feel heat enflame her face and at that moment she hated having biological skin. Ratchet had also closed up for the night, and walked in listening to the conversation. He noticed the pink that stained her skin when Optimus approached, and wished she would just surrender to the Prime just to put everyone out this miserable tension filled atmosphere.

Allie felt like she had been caught in a trap by his cerulean optics. She could feel everyone looking between the two of them but, could not get any words out. She finally looked down at her feet, hating that she was the one to give in and said, "It is all in the stance a warrior takes. The fire power can be extreme at times, and if you are knocked down the rings can fail. We train constantly to be prepared, and I enjoy the challenge that Aura inflicts on her victims." Allie smiled as various segments of her training flitted through her processor. "It takes practice." She replied while her voice trailed off to a whisper.

The crowd of mechs parted for Optimus, and he gently held out his hand for Allie to take. Allie glanced over to Bumblebee but, he was bowing out of the crowd and heading back outside. When Allie's gaze circled around to each mech, she knew that they would not interfere with the Prime's authority. With her tank churning, and her spark beating like a tom-tom, she placed her hand in his, and allowed him to lead her down the corridor to his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the characters in Transformers, but I love to watch the movies!**

I am trying to wind it down. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I am trying to post as quickly as possible. Maybe I'll have this chapter and 11 posted tonight.

Allie was extremely nervous. The last time they had taken this trip, she never made it to her berth.

"Optimus," She felt sick, and her first thought was to flee, "Optimus! I can't… this… Optimus, please."

"Allie, I will not hurt you." They had reached the door to his, their quarters, and Allie was pulling back; but Optimus stopped her.

"It is just dinner, Allie. I had it prepared while Bumblebee and I were waiting for Ratchet to release you." He opened the door and Allie saw a table in the main area of the quarters set for two. A simple dinner was set, both with energon, some cylinder crispy looking wafers, and an array of simple sandwiches.

Optimus was standing behind her, and he gently ushered her in the room. He reached over and pulled a chair out for her as he said, "I had a selection of sandwiches made. Bumblebee selected a drink for you, and I hope that you like it."

"Thank you. I wondered why Ratchet didn't have a tray sent to me. I guess you told him about this."

"Yes, I wanted our time to be comfortable, and I admit that I did do some research on the World Wide Web." Allie smiled at his light humor. If Optimus was reaching out with a truce flag, then she would try as well.

Allie sunk down in the comfortable chair, she watched him walk over and take the chair opposite of her, and as he sat he reached for a container of energon. He poured himself a glass, and then switched pitchers and poured her a glass of what look like tea. Allie smiled.

"Bumblebee remembered how much I enjoyed drinking tea the other day. It is similar to a drink that we have in the Realm."

"Bumblebee remembers a lot of things about you. He and Ironhide worship the ground you walk on."

"Well, they are fun, and I love teasing them." Her smile was whimsical, and her hair shone in the soft lighting that Optimus arranged for them. She was so beautiful, her hair and skin gave off an ethereal beauty, and Optimus desired so badly to have her look at him like she did Ironhide or the others. Why was she so reserved with him? It thoroughly confused him that she could give him berth room eyes and then pull away from him in a matter of moments.

"We do need to talk, Allie… about us." Optimus quietly interjected into her thoughts. Allie looked at him, her mouth became dry, and food seemed the last thing she wanted to worry about. She sipped at her tea to give her a reason to look away.

Optimus watched the jerky movements inwardly sighing. It always came back to this nervous tension between them. Ratchet's blunt advice was to take her to his berth and interface with her. Ironhide's advice was to get her drunk and relaxed- then drag her to his berth. Bumblebee didn't say much except that he would give Optimus a swift kick in the aft if he hurt her.

"Why can't we leave things alone, Optimus?"

"Because the mechs are talking. They can feel what is between us. I feel what is between us, and I want to resolve this." Allie looked down at her plate. She had not picked a sandwich yet but continued to sip her tea. Her hands shook a little and she finally had to carefully place the glass back on the table beside her plate of fruit and sandwich.

"I really don't feel like talking, Optimus."

"Okay, then let me talk." He picked up his energon and drank from it. Allie jumped a little when he picked up the cylindrical stick and began to chew it.

"What is that?" Allie's curiosity, always getting the best of her, was piqued.

"Cybertonians call them rust sticks. I had Hound make some. They are the equivalent of candy to humans. Ratchet says that you can eat them. Want one?"

Allie couldn't help it. She had wondered because Wheeljack often mentioned some of the delights that he missed from Cybertron. She went to reach for one, but Optimus pulled them away from her grasp. Surprise shown on her face as she looked at him. Instead he held a stick out for her, but when she reached for it, he pulled back once again. Optimus laughed at her confused expression as he quietly replied, "Humor me, Allie, I want to feel your lips around my fingers." Optimus whispered it across the table allowing it to caress her senses.

Angry, Allie jumped up out of her seat, knocking her tea over, and turned quickly to go to her quarters. As she ran to her door, hands blocked her against the door, and she couldn't get the door open to get away. She pushed back against him, but felt his heated, unyielding armor, and so she flatten herself against the door.

"Allie, I am not allowing you to run. Not this time." His mouth plate was against her ear, and Allie felt those stupid tears begin to fill her eyes. She hated being trapped, and so she tried to turn her anger against him.

"Why? Why me? I told you I don't want this complication."

"Allie, there is something between us. I know you feel it. Why won't you accept it?"

Allie struggled against him, but finally gave up. She turned in his arms and beat her fists on his chest plates. Optimus let her do it. He could see the frustration and fear working out of her system. Finally she ceased and said, "Because if I accept I'll die a slow death when I have to go home."

Optimus stood there with her trapped against him and the door. Her head hung down, and he felt a tear drop from her face and run down his leg. "Allie," Optimus whispered in her ear. "Allie," it was like a caress across her skin. Optimus gently pulled her into his arms. "Come," He whispered. "Let's finish our dinner."

He led her back to the table, but when he went to seat her she whimpered and cried, " I can't, Optimus, please."

"Allie, tell me. You have to communicate with me." He looked into her face, wiped the tears gently away, and made her hold his gaze.

"I can't eat Optimus. I'm just not hungry." She looked so miserable and lost. Optimus stood there looking at her. Finally he asked, "What do you want?"

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and simply said, "You."

Allie was tired of fighting him. Her spark hammered in her chest, it was so strong that she thought she was going to pass out from the sheer intensity. She could see the shock and disbelief on Optimus' face, but then he quickly covered it and picked her up in his arms, turned, and walked purposefully to his room. She was surrendering to him and Optimus was not going to waste the opportunity that Primus had given him. He laid her down on his berth, she whimpered as she felt the cool bedding beneath her, and she relaxed against the cool cotton sheets. His hands cradled her face and he bent down to gently kiss her. The kiss was so sweet and tender that Allie cried out, and Optimus shuddered from the vibration it stirred in his mouth cavity.

"Allie, do you understand what you are asking of me?" He said against her mouth.

"Yes, and I don't care. I am tired of fighting you. I am tired of fighting myself." Her hands reached up and touched his neck and shoulders. Optimus felt her fingers brush against the sensitive cords and circuitry that ran up to his audial receptors and antennae. He moaned as the sensation filled his senses and his overload started to build in his system.

"Allie," he tried one more time. "Do you understand what is going to happen between us?"

"Yes, Optimus." She whispered. "You are going to take me and interface with me."

"Only if you wish it, Allie, and it will not be just me interfacing with you. I want to pleasure you, yes, but I want it to be more than a physical act. I want to you to know that I care deeply for you, and that I have never felt this intensity before with anyone."

Yes, I wish it… please Optimus, don't stop." Optimus had begun stroking her legs and aft area. In return, Allie began to explore his chest, touching the sensitive area that she had previously discovered. Her hands traced the seams of his chest armor and then dipped inside to touch the sensitive circuitry. Optimus' cried out and quickly pulled himself fully onto the berth and spooned her against him. He explored every part of her body, filing away anything and everything that gave her pleasure. Allie did likewise, loving every feeling that her fingertips registered.

Optimus slowly peeled off her outer clothing, his glossa tasting every part of her skin. She smelled of musk and sunshine, and Optimus was addicted to her. She had become everything to him, and now he understood what she meant about dying a slow death when he would have to part from her. The knowledge made both of them desperate for the other's touch, every caress heighten by the knowledge that it would not be forever, and neither knowing what the future would have in store for them.

Allie cried out as Optimus disposed of the final undergarment and began stroking her in her most intimate spot. He had risen up on his heels between the V of her legs, tenderly administering sweet caresses and telling her how beautiful she looked with her flaming hair cascading all around her. Never in all his life had Optimus seen such a sight. He gently lifted her up from under her aft, and began exploring her most secret place with his glossa. Her musky scent permeated all around him, and Optimus thought that if this was his last night, then never let it end.

Allie's system were overloading. Her screams were intense and she thrashed wildly against Optimus and the large berth. She had lost all control and didn't care anymore. Allie tried to pull Optimus closer to her, but he wouldn't let her. Her lower half of her body was completely in the air supported by Optimus' hands and arms. She could feel his fingers inside her, and his glossa worked mercilessly against her tender flesh. She could feel another scream building inside her vocal chords, and she closed her eyes whimpering, trying to hold it back. As if Optimus sensed her restraint he held her closer to him and said, "Don't fight it Allie, let go. Overload for me." His deep rich voice flowed through her senses and Allie overloaded for a second time filling the air with her piercing screams. Optimus loved her musky odor, he loved hearing her cries and screams as she overloaded, and he loved how she had no control over her body and he was the cause of it.

Optimus could sense that she was on the verge of passing out from the pleasure. He gently laid her down, and crawled up her body. He took her face in his hands and gently cradled her. His thumbs caressed her around her temple, and his fingers tangled in her fiery hair. He looked into her lust filled eyes, and raised one of her legs so that it would fit around his massive body. She whimpered at the contact and tried to shake her head.

"Allie, you are more than ready for me." His crotch plate he had already removed, and his rod was firm and ready for her port. "Allie, I need you with me, don't go into recharge." He whispered quietly to her, every part of him exerting strict control over his impulses. His hands shook in her hair, his senses so heighten that any wrong move would cause him to overload like a young mech just discovering interface for the first time.

Allie opened her eyes to look at him. He was so hot beneath her touch, and she looked down between their bodies to see his rod straight, thick, and long ready for entrance. She looked back at him as he felt her tense. Her eyes held desire and apprehension and Optimus stilled his movements in reassurance of the fear that was beginning to vibrate from Allie.

"Easy Allie, I promise. I will make this good just as I promised the first time."

"Optimus," Her voice was hoarse from the screams, and barely audible even to Optimus. "I am afraid, but I want this too much. Please." She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears, and Optimus very slowly slid into her incredibly tight valve. She was extremely hot, the soft folds against the thin metallic of her body was completely different than from any other femme he had ever encountered. Optimus could see a moment of hesitation as Allie adjusted to his size and then he felt her tentatively began to wiggle beneath him, trying to take more of him in. The soft moans that Allie exhaled were joined by the deep rich baritone moans of Optimus as they began moving together in a perfect rhythm. Allie's arms went around his neck, her hands cradling the back of his helm. Allie's spark was intensifying and she could feel the brightness through her skin. Optimus saw the light radiating beneath her skin. Before he could stop his chest plates, they opened in response to her spark, and for a moment Optimus hesitated. It had been a long time since he had spark bonded, and she was a Cybertronian; so Optimus closed the distance between their chests, praying to Primus that it would not hurt her.

Allie's spark began pulsing, her hands clasped to Optimus' arms, her legs wrapped around his hips, and her head thrown back as she arched into him. Suddenly Allie began thrashing again as their memories merged together. Optimus' memories became Allie's, and as Allie saw his life flash through her, her memories that the oracle had suppressed flooded through her processors. Allies eyes flashed, her head thrashed, and overloading she opened her mouth to scream, but only a hoarse sound would emit from her overworked vocal chords.

Meanwhile, Optimus' overload was coursing through him; but shock was also running through his systems. All he could process, as Allie's memories flooded him, was that Allie was Elita and Elita was Allie. Over and over it ran through his CPU, and Optimus started to pull back, but Allie wouldn't let him. She had his hips in a vice grip, and Optimus finally stopped resisting and rode out the intense overload.

When both of them had come down from the pleasure, Optimus gently rolled Allie to her side. When Allie felt Optimus pulling away, she whimpered and tried to reach for him, but he side stepped her actions. He had to think, to get out of his quarters and pace and think. He cleaned himself up from their interfacing, quietly slipped out of his quarters, and headed to the beach.

Allie was miserable. She had surrendered to him, and he had walked away when she needed him the most. Hot tears flooded her eyes and ran down the side of her face. She curled up into a fetal position and cried herself into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, but please enjoy the story.**

Well I don't know if I surprised anyone, but this has been a story inside of me for a long time. I hope that it was not too shocking, I did leave some hints, so please enjoy. This may be the last chapter, or I may have to draw it out a little more, so enjoy.

Optimus walked into the shallow water on the beach. In his shock he did not hear Ironhide following behind him. Ironhide hung back for a while watching his dear friend shake and tremble as Optimus knelt down on all fours and let the water wash over his hands and legs. Ironhide had heard their screams. He was aware of the attraction between them, but hearing Optimus' sudden departure greatly concerned him.

"You okay, Optimus?" Ironhide waited for Optimus to answer him. Optimus, known for picking his words carefully, just sat there in the shallow water trembling.

"I don't know, Ironhide." He finally said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Optimus glanced over his shoulder plate and looked at Ironhide. His normally bright intelligent eyes, were dulled by pain and despair.

"I hurt her." He quietly said. "But I had to get out."

Ironhide sat down on the sandy beach as Optimus pulled back on his heels.

"Where do I start?" Optimus looked up to the sky. "I don't know how many prayers I sent up to Primus the day that her ship exploded. My spark never registered her offline, and I wondered over and over that maybe something was wrong with me."

Ironhide was confused at first, but as he listened to Optimus he realized that Prime was talking about Elita. What did she have to do with Allie? Was Optimus feeling guilty that he had finally accepted her demise by letting Allie into his life? Ironhide kept still as he continued to listen.

"She's alive." That perked Ironhide's audial receptors.

"Optimus, what do you mean? Has she landed here?" Wait that can't be right. Optimus would have all of his com links turned off, and if Elita had landed on earth then she had no way of contacting Optimus.

"You could say that!" Optimus' smile held a twisted edge to it. "Allie is Elita."

Ironhide's shock was apparent, and registered all through his circuits. He tried to say something, but words would not register, so he went to his internal com system.

"**How, why?"**

"**The ship that we saw, the one engaged with the con ship, it didn't explode. That is why we could never find any wreckage. It was caught in a worm hole. Both ships crashed together in the Realm just as Allie said. I saw everything through her memories. I saw the pain that was inflicted on them during their transformation, so much pain."**

"**Oh Primus, Optimus, what are you going to do?"**

Optimus thought about this question over and over and then finally said, "I am going to love her. I will probably have to grovel for the rest of my life, but I just had to get out of there until I could gain control of my processor, of my entire system."

"I don't blame you, wait a minute! Mia! Chromia was on that ship. Do you think that Mia and Chromia are one and the same?"

"I don't know." Actually Optimus did know, but he felt that it should come from Allie. "You should ask her."

Both mechs sat on the beach. Time passed as the two looked up at the sky and just watched. After a while, William Lennox walked down having seen their silhouettes shadowed in the early predawn light.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" It wasn't the first time that Will found them gazing at the stars. It must have felt lonely to have to leave a home you love.

"No, everything is not alright." Optimus turned in the water so that he could face Will. "I hurt Allie real bad tonight."

Will wondered what Optimus could have done to hurt her. Out of all the mechs on the base, Will never would have guessed that Optimus would be the one to hurt her.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Optimus found out that Allie was Elita and walked out on her."

Will had heard Ironhide and Bumblebee talk about this elusive Elita. He had heard stories of how the feisty femme was famous for being ruthless in battle, and lovingly devoted to Optimus.

"It was such a shock. What was I to do?" Optimus rubbed his face plate in his hands. " I have royally botched this.

"Give her time, Optimus. Do a lot of apologizing, and be supportive of her. Do you think that everything was roses when Sarah and I first married? It was rough the first few years, and to add to that, all the secret missions and the insecurity that both of us suffered through, it made life very difficult. Talk to her Optimus. I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I hope so because I have to go back in there and face her."

"Will's right, Optimus. Just go back and grovel, she will forgive you."

"Thanks. I'll go, but I think I'll wash the sand off me." With that, Optimus turned toward the wash rack and walked slowly back to the base.

"He's still in shock from it all." Ironhide's comment was for himself as much as Will. "This is going to be a shock for everyone when it comes out."

Optimus had just cleaned up and walked back down the corridor. He silently walked inside his quarters and headed to his berth. Optimus looked down at Allie curled up and recharging on the berth. His spark ache at the way she had curled into herself. Optimus slowly lay down because he didn't want to wake her. He felt so tired and he wanted to pull Allie to him, but was afraid she would wake up. He tried to go into recharge, but his CPU would not slow down the rushing images and he understood why the oracle had suppressed her memories. He was the one that did not even go through the transformation and he felt like he was losing his mind.

Lost in his own thoughts, Optimus did not connect the whimpers to Allie right away, but once they registered he instinctively pulled her closer. Tears started to seep between closed lids, and it broke Optimus' spark that he had done this to her. She needed him, and he walked out. There was nothing that he could say that could redeem him, and he closed his optics in despair. His arms wrapped around Allie and her whimpers ceased. The warmth permeated through both of them, and they finally fell in a deep recharge from sheer exhaustion and deep despair.

Later, much later that morning, Optimus woke to an empty bed. He quickly scanned the room and relaxed as he sensed Allie in the shower in her room. It was strange that he could feel her. The bond was intensely strong, stronger than when they had been together on Cybertron. Optimus liked it except he could still feel her sadness through it. He rolled onto his back and focused on her.

Allie could feel him. Her hands began to shake and her breathing became hitched in her throat. She had just stepped out of the shower, and was attempting to get control of herself when she felt his presence. _'I can't do this' _ she kept chanting over and over, but Optimus wouldn't listen to her. With a cry, Allie slammed out of her room and ran to his.

"What are you trying to do, Optimus? Leave me alone!" Optimus jumped at her tirade, and quickly scrambled off the berth to catch her.

Allie made it out the door, but Optimus caught her before she made it to the hanger.

"No!" Allie screamed. Her voice was not strong, but it still caught the attention of Bumblebee and Ironhide. Bumblebee came running, his shoulder cannon coming on line and powering to fire. Before Bumblebee could reach her, Ironhide tackled him down.

"No Bumblebee, don't interfere."

"But he's hurting her."

"Trust me Bumblebee," other mechs had gathered around to see what was transpiring in the corridor, "It's very complicated." Ironhide grunted as Bumblebee continued to struggle to get up.

"He's hurting her!"

"No he's not!"

"But Ironhide, look!" Ironhide did look at the commotion ahead of them. Optimus was trying to support Allie the best he could without causing her pain, but she kept fighting against him.

"Bumblebee, listen carefully. If you interfere, it could make the situation worse."

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Sunstreaker.

"Prime's having femme problems."

"No way!"

"What's going on?" Was heard again. Bumblebee again tried to get up, but Ironhide wouldn't let him. "Bee, you are going to have to trust me on this." Ironhide gritted out.

"Am I the only one blind? Can't you see, he's hurting her!"

"She's in shock, Bee. She just found out that she's Elita!"

Everyone froze.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Transformers' characters. Enjoy!**

Allie stopped struggling with Optimus. She was very much aware of the commotion that her rash actions had caused. Needless to say, she had embarrassed herself, and looking up the corridor and seeing all the face plates of the mechs that she knew and loved did not help the situation. Ironhide still had Bumblebee tackled to the floor, but Allie saw the shock and disbelief on his face plate. She looked at each one of the mechs face plates as tears suddenly flooded and washed down her face. How could she have forgotten all of them. Where was Jazz? So many face plates gone, and as realization dawn on her she sunk down to the ground.

Optimus knelt down before her. Allie reached up to touch his face plate.

"So many of them gone." She whispered. "Jazz?"

Everyone heard her words. As shocking as it seemed, they could feel her sadness and anguish. To suddenly remember who you were and experience such a loss of loved ones, all in a matter of moments, had to be a pitiful anguish that no Autobot would wish even on their adversary. Optimus pulled her up and walked her up into the hanger. He knew that his mechs would want to comfort her, and she needed their support.

Optimus held onto her shaking frame. Gears was the first to come to her. He hung his head and Allies tears kept pouring down her face.

"No," she said brokenly, "Firestar didn't make it." Was what she whispered. Gears fell to his knees and hugged Allie fiercely. He had felt Firestar offline, but it had been much later after what they thought was an explosion. He had always wondered, when his processors had finally cleared from grief, but now he knew for sure.

After a while, Gears got up and walked slowly away. Bumblebee came next to stand in front of her. Allie hugged him and kissed his cheek plate. Allie tried to say something but couldn't so Bee walked on by to let the next mech address her.

Ironhide was the next to stand in front of her. Even now, it seemed as if this was a dream. He wanted to ask about Chromia, but was terrified of Allie's answer. Allie looked at him with such tenderness, placed both of her hands on his cheek plates, and kissed him very softly on the nose plate.

"She's my best friend, Hide. We cover each other on every mission." Allie whispered words were a miracle to Ironhide, and he sank down to his knees, offering a prayer to Primus, while Allie sunk down over him to comfort her dark friend.

Outside, Lennox and Epps were walking by. It was beginning to get late in the morning, and no one had seen Optimus outside doing his usual rounds. Will had a feeling that Optimus may have stayed in late, but as much as he hated to disturb the big guy, the general was inquiring about the Prime's presence. As they approached the Autobot hangar, they saw Allie draped over Ironhide as he tremble and shook. Will, being concerned about his dearest friend and guardian, forgot protocol and ran in after Ironhide. Sideswipe stopped him and held him in check.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Optimus is presenting Allie to us. Some of the mechs had bond mates that served with her, and she is answering their questions."

Will knew that Ironhide had what humans called wives. Ironhide had explained it to him one night when Will had caught him shaking and trembling from a dream.

"Is Chromia alive?" Will was afraid of the answer, but he had to know if it was going to affect the sanity of his dearest friend.

"Yes." Sideswipe let go of Will. He felt that if Ironhide trusted him to tell about Chromia, then Will had a right to support his friend and guardian. Will walked up to the pair huddled together while Optimus stood over watching. When Will placed his hand on Hide's heel, Ironhide finally broke from his position to look at Will. Optimus assisted Allie up, and Ironhide slowly stood up, picked up Will and walked away to start the day's duties never once saying a word.

One after the other walked by either offering a sad welcome, or condolences. Even the young twins, Mudflap and Skids shook Allie's hand as every mech scrutinized their actions. Optimus stood by Allie, holding her, supporting her, because he could feel the delicate tremors running through her frame. He wondered how much longer she could hold on before her body would give out and force her to recharge. In the distance he saw the general standing at the edge of the hangar waiting for him, but this was one time he would not answer their call. As the humans gathered to watch the procession, Optimus was relieved and grateful that they had gathered out of respect for Allie.

Ratchet was the last mech to stand before her. Allie knew what he wanted to ask and she was glad that Doc was still with them. "She's fine… mean as ever, but I think you have her beat." She felt the tremor run through Ratchet, but he stayed on his feet. When he could finally voice the words he said, "Thank you."

"Allie, let's take you back to my quarters" Optimus quietly whispered in her ear.

"No. You haven't answered my questions." She looked up at Optimus pleadingly. "Where's Jazz? He would never leave your side." It was like a knife going through all of them again. Even General Morshower felt the pain for he knew how devastating it was to lose a dear friend.

"Allie, you need to lie down." Ratchet quietly said.

"No, I want answers to my questions. I answered yours, why won't you answer mine?"

"Allie, Ratchet's right." Optimus tried to steer her towards the corridor, but she wriggled away from him.

"He's gone isn't he?" Allie whispered as she started backing away from them. Her hands went to her messy hair and she began to pull at it. "You won't tell me. Why?" Her lips trembled and she started to trip but caught herself before Optimus could get there. "Why won't you tell me about my brother?"

Bumblebee was dying from grief again. It had taken so long to get control of his emotions after Jazz had offlined. Now, watching Allie as she swayed with despair and spark ache, he didn't know if he could take it again.

Allie looked at Optimus and whispered, "Please," before collapsing to the floor. Hound barely made it behind her to keep her from hitting the cold concrete.

"Thank you my friend." Optimus quietly stated to Hound. He took Allie from him and picked her up in his massive arms. Ratchet came over and injected her with a mild sedative.

"I made sure it was not strong, but it will prevent her from dreaming. Take her to your berth Optimus and stay with her. I'll deal with the generals."

"Thank you." Was all that Optimus could manage.

Optimus could hear Ratchet fussing at the humans as he walked down the corridor. His heart was filled with intense grief, even though he had mourned for his best friend, but still this was new and fresh for Allie, and she seemed so delicate. Optimus still had questions, and he knew he had to make amends for leaving her to suffer alone, but at least maybe she could start healing from the shock of discovering who she was.

Optimus entered his quarters and carried her to his berth. He carefully placed her in the middle, and spooned his body against hers. He pushed her hair out of her face, and smooth her night dress down over her legs. He felt her shift and moan, her pale lips trembling from stress and fatigue, and Optimus started rubbing circles into her lower back. He worked the tight muscles out until she finally settled into a deep even breathing pattern. Sedative or not, Allie would still occasionally moan or try to jerk in her recharge. Optimus held her to him and kept rubbing her back and aft.

The day turned into night, night turned into day; and there seemed sadness on the base. Allie's laughter was heard nowhere, Even Ironhide stopped practicing with his cannons, Bumblebee seemed so grief stricken for his friend that even a visit from Sam and Mikaela did not help, and the Secretary of Defense's monthly visit was a disaster despite former Special Agent Simmons present for the inspections. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for the outcome of Allie's physical health and mental state. Ratchet kept the generals apprised of the daily routines. Ironhide kept security on high alert with Optimus not on duty, and William Lennox kept his men on high alert to keep them out of the mechs way.

The third day passed, and finally Ratchet overrode the security on Prime's door. He walked in and could smell the putrid air from where the table had never been cleared. He commed Hound and asked Hound to assist him. When Hound arrived and saw the table he began right away on clearing the mess up.

Ratchet overrode the door on the Prime's private quarters and quietly walked in. He was right in his opinion. Allie was sprawled over Optimus' massive body, his hand holding her to him. Upon scanning them both, Ratchet could see that Allie was dehydrated, and Optimus needed energon as well. Ratchet immediately set to work. He had brought an I.V. with his for Allie, and while he was setting this up Hound poked his head in the room.

"Everything is cleared away, Ratchet."

"Good. Have someone bring a fresh sandwich, and maybe some pieces of that melon that Allie likes."

"I'm on it." With that Hound turned to leave.

Ratchet eased Allie off of Optimus, bringing her to her side. She moaned in her recharge and it broke Ratchet's spark that she had had to endure so much pain in such a short time. Ratchet still had questions about how she regained her memory, but that had wait due to more pressing matters about her mental state. Once Allie was comfortable lying against Optimus' side Ratchet put the I.V. in.

"Is she okay, Ratchet?"

"Well, she is not waking up."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. He started to get up, but Ratchet pushed him back down."

"How long?" Optimus groaned

Ratchet understood what he was asking, "Three days."

"I need to get up."

"No, you need to be here when she finally comes out of this depression that she is in."

Optimus thought about Ratchet words. His CPU had continually run the images that had been downloaded from Allie's CPU during the spark merge. All he could think about is the pain and grueling hard work that she and her comrades had endured while being trapped in the Realm. He had seen the triumphs, as well as the horrific defeats that they had been put through. He saw the pain of finding whole cities and villages decimated, of having to bury or burn bodies of innocent victims caught in tribal wars. He could feel the despair and hopelessness that she and her femmes had felt because they had been too late to stop a raid.

Optimus also had to wonder at the images that she had downloaded. He wondered how she was processing all the intelligence that she had acquired, and Optimus turned to his side, careful of Allie, and asked Ratchet.

"Did you scan her CPU? Is she okay?"

"I did scan it, but you have to understand something. Allie has a CPU, but she also has a biologic type function that could pass for what humans call a brain. Her CPU seems okay, but the biologic part of her I have no idea. Her systems can be very complicated due to having both robotic and biologic systems. Time can only tell if she will be alright."

Ratchet wished he had some communication with Doc. She would know how to handle this.

"Do you think that if we were to send a signal, that maybe Alpha Trion or Aura would pick it up?" Optimus asked.

"Do we risk it? The Decepticons could pick it up."

Optimus and Ratchet thought over possibilities, and Optimus finally stated, "Allie said that they all share a bond through the oracle. Since Allie and I have spark bonded, so you think that I would hear her friends if they try to contact her through the bond?"

"I don't know, but you could try. Maybe try contacting them like we used to when we were separated on missions."

Optimus thought about that. It was a good idea, and it definitely had possibilities.

"I'll try it, Ratchet."

Optimus concentrated very hard on Allie, her spark, and her memories. He saw the Allie's pride in her Raptor, her love of her cycle; he saw the mountains that hid her home. He saw the joy that she shared when she volunteer her time at the orphanage; Optimus saw everything, felt everything, loved everything that made Allie her, and he kept focusing on it. Suddenly he heard voices:

"**Girlie, you had better answer us!"**

"**Yeah girlfriend, A.T.'s getting worried that you are not answering!"**

Optimus had his optics off, but he quietly said to Ratchet, "I can hear them. It seems that they are trying to get her to answer their hails."

"Can you talk to them?"

Optimus tried.

"**Optimus here, can you hear me, over? Can anyone answer me?"** Optimus kept sending his message through the bond. Over and over he said it. It seemed that no one was going to answer until finally:

"**Mia here. Are you with Allie?"**

"**Yes, and she is in some sort of stasis. Ratchet is concerned for her mental health. Can you help us?"**

"**How are you communicating with us?"**

"**I am using the bond I share with Allie to reach you. Please, she needs help"**

"**Allie doesn't have any bonds except with us. Who are you?"**

"**Mia, let me talk. This is Doc, Optimus. How long has she been in this stasis?"**

"**Three earth days."**

"**The gate is still under repair. Wheeljack is working as fast as possible. We all are. Allie should be okay. This isn't the first time this has happened. Allie has always been different from us. Her make up seems to be more sensitive to others emotions. If she has been under tremendous stress, her systems shut down. I am guessing that Ratchet is still with you? Have him watch her, but the best medicine is for you to stay with her. I guess you unexpectedly found out about us?"**

"**Yes, and we both did not handle it well."**

"**She will wake up when her CPU has finished processing everything. Just stay close by. Doc out."**

Optimus' optics turned back on and Ratchet asked, "Any luck?"

"Yes, I spoke to Doc."

At this, Ratchet perked up and smiled. "Yes," he gruffly replied, "How is the old girl?"

"She didn't say, but she did tell me that this is not the first time that Allie has shut her systems down."

"Really! What did she say to do that would help?"

"She said to let her ride it out, and just keep a watch on her systems. Doc said that she is very sensitive to others emotions and sometimes it overloads her circuitry."

Ratchet had heard of this before, he had heard the medical stories of robots going crazy because they couldn't handle it, and it did give reason for him to be concerned.

"Did you say she has done this before?"

"Doc said yes, and that they leave her alone to let her CPU process everything."

Optimus could see the concern on Ratchet's face plating. "I think she will be alright, Ratchet. The moaning that she was doing at first has stop, and every once in a while she sighs. I think Doc is right about giving her time. Besides, I would feel it in the bond if she were to slip away from us."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "I guess that you may be right about this, but I will keep monitoring." With that Ratchet turned and walked out of Optimus' quarters. Over his shoulder he said, "Be careful of that I.V. I put in. Oh, get some energon soon too." And he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters from Transformers, but enjoy my story.**

Another two days passed and Optimus was beginning to wonder if Allie would ever come out of the stasis that she was in. He had finally gotten up the day before, and had Hound place a refrigerator in the room so that if Allie did wake up he had access to food. He also had revived himself with some energon and a quick wash in the bath racks. The mechs were grateful to see his face plates out and about on the base even if it was only to do a quick check. Each time he left her side, he would have Bee or Hide come and sit with her. They were so concerned, and they did not want her waking up alone. Optimus was grateful that Ratchet and Ironhide had covered his duties, and he also praised his mechs for their loyalty and devotion to their duties. Now time could only tell if Allie would ever come out of this stasis that she had placed upon herself.

Optimus missed hearing her laughter around the base. In the short time that she had been here he had come to love the sound of her voice. He remember what Ironhide had said that first time at the wash racks, and he wondered if it would help his own CPU to have Hide play his recording of her singing. He hated the reality that he would have to return to his duties, but there was only so much time before neglect would set in, and this was a dangerous time should a con force attack. Optimus went over the duty roster with Lennox and Epps for the weekend guard post. His spark was not really in it, and the humans could tell, but Optimus suddenly felt something and it caused his spark to leap in his chest.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me." He left the tarmac and went in the hangar. He quickly strode down the corridor and into his quarters. Bumblebee was standing guard over Allie as he walked in his room. Optimus gathered Allie I his arms and held her to him. Bumblebee saw this and his spark wrenched in his chest because He thought something had happened to Allie. But as he watched, Allie's eyes began to open. Her hand went up to cradle the back of Optimus' helm, and Bumblebee quickly commed Ratchet to let him know that Allie had awakened.

Allie tried to speak, but due to lack of use no words would come out.

"Easy, Allie." Optimus gently, quietly said to her. She smiled, palmed his cheek plate and rose up to gently kiss his lips. Surprise showed in Optimus' optics. He had not expected her actions, and upon looking in her eyes he saw understanding and forgiveness. He buried his helm into her chest and shook from the relief that she was okay.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Was muffled into her chest, "But I will never stop loving you."

Ratchet and Ironhide walked into Optimus' quarters. Several other mechs followed close behind. Ironhide could feel the emotion choking his vocal sensors. Everything was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters in the Transformers world. Enjoy!**

It was late and Optimus was tired from all the activity on the base. They had just arrived back from checking out possible con activity in the central part of the Amazon jungle. Even now Optimus shuddered from all the bug guts that he and his mechs had to wash off their armor. He had been gone three days and he missed his darling Allie terribly. One of the admin officers said that she had been seen walking to the beach and Optimus followed the path looking for her beautiful flaming hair that would be blowing in the breeze. He smiled as he reviewed the weeks since she had waked up. The days were filled with endless laughter as she teased his mechs mercilessly, it had even come to the point that they went to Optimus to get away from her humor. Optimus would just laugh and tell them to deal with it. Luckily no one had tried to play any pranks on Allie. Optimus would not stand for it. He wanted Allie's days to be filled with laughter, and even more, he wanted her nights to be filled with him!

Ratchet and Ironhide teased him about his undying worship, but he didn't care because he knew that Allie's days were numbered and she would return home to her world. During the nights, they would talk and this was Optimus' favorite time. It reminded him of when they lived in Iacon during the Golden Age of Cybertron, and Allie would lean over his bents legs, her hair spilling onto his thighs and crotch plate. She would run her hands along the back of Optimus' leg armor as she told stories about the Realm or updated Optimus on friends that they had thought lost. He learned that in addition to Wheeljack, Warpath, and Jammer, Powerglide and Skyfire had joined them. Although Optimus knew Powerglide, he was unfamiliar with Skyfire and so Allie told him about how he was a Decepticon and Starscream's closest friend until the war had torn them apart, and Skyfire had joined Alpha Trion and her group. This had concerned Optimus greatly, but Allie assured him that they were very careful when dealing with any cons. She also told why. Optimus could not believe all the work that they had achieved during the war. She told of the orphanages that they had established, of the sparklings that they had found and rescued, and she told him how some cons were tired of the war, how they felt defeated when word of the Allspark's destruction had come back to their part of the universe. She told Optimus about the three Decepticon femmes that had survived the crash with them, how difficult it had been in the beginning because they had to rely on each other. Cassie and Shia's memories had been suppressed, but Chelsea's memories remained. Allie told how difficult Chelsea had made it in the beginning. Optimus could only imagine because through the bond he knew Chelsea's true designation, and was glad Megatron did not know that his bondmate was alive. She told of Metronus, for Chelsea had been carrying a sparkling when they had crashed. She told about how wonderful the youngling had been. How much joy he gave until they had been attacked in the night by the Jung Ho. She shared the tragedy of how he had been killed trying to protect his mother, Chelsea, and how they had all grieved over his loss. It changed Chelsea forever. Afterward, Chelsea finally allowed herself to become a part of the family that they had created for themselves. Allie told Optimus how finding A.T. had changed their way of life again. She spoke of how through Alphie, as they fondly call him, she was able to expand on her ideas and inventions. She and Wheeljack worked together to design the rings, vehicles, and aircraft that they used in the Realm. Allie told how by combining technology that they had developed a new technology that was stronger, faster, more enduring than that of traditional Cybertronian technology.

Allie told him about the ships they were building with other races, how they were slowly piecing back together the remnants of the Cybertron people, she shared their dreams and hopes with Optimus; and he was grateful for now he would have wonderful news to impart on his mechs, and he knew how much that would restore their CPU' with a more positive outlook. Optimus listened very attentively and recorded her lilting voice as it caressed his sensors dreading the day for when she would have to return to her home.

As we walked along the beach, he caught sight of her sitting on the sand looking up at the stars.

"Hey." Was all she said as he stopped by her and sat down around her. He shifted his legs so that she was cradled between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Allie smiled. He still could not believe that she just woke up and forgave him, but he was glad and thankful that Primus had granted them this time together.

"Hey, yourself."

"Any trouble on your mission?"

"Nope, it was a minor con scout. He probably didn't have the energon to get off the planet, and was just salvaging until another con showed up or he was offlined."

"I gathered that you offlined him."

"He didn't give us much choice."

"Well, I guess you know that I was contacted today." She became very quiet and still, waiting for his comment.

Finally, "Yes, I felt it through the bond."

"Our time is up. I have to go home."

Both of them sat there without saying anything to each other. Allie arched back into Optimus' chest and pulled his mouth closer to hers. Tenderly they kissed and touched and murmured endearments to each other. "I love you," and "My darling" were said over and over. When they finally came together to interface, it was a quiet and tender interfacing that had Allie's eyes prick with tears, and Optimus' spark heavy with longing. Afterwards they held tightly to each other as they again whispered endearments to each other.

In the distance, Ironhide watched on, a heaviness to his spark, and a longing to see his beloved again. He was glad that Chromia was alive, but he still greatly missed her. Lennox walked up to see what was going on, and then sighed as he heard the lovers in the distance.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you guys having sex."

"We call it interfacing."

"Yeah, whatever."

Hide and Will sat together for a few minutes and then Will asked, "Don't you think it is creepy sitting out here listening to them?"

"Well it is better than lying on your berth and hearing them scream all night long!"

Lennox looked at Ironhide with shock and then smiled at his abrupt words. He had never realized just how close their quarters were. He shook his head and laughed. "Yea, well now I understand why my wife gets embarrassed when we go to see relatives."

Ironhide laughed. "Well look at it from my point of view. I hear everything from the garage!"

Lennox's mouth opened in shock. After a moment, "You know, some Intel you should just keep to yourself." After moment Will asked, "Why do you stay out here?"

"I want to make sure nothing interrupts them. Allie just told Optimus that she is leaving."

"How is he taking it?"

"Well. They both knew that it was coming." After a moment, "I will miss her."

"So will I big guy. So will I."

They sat there looking up at the stars, listening to the murmurs in the distance, then after a while Lennox heard, "Do think Mia will come to get her?"

Lennox just laughed and shook his head.

The end for now. Hope you liked my story!


End file.
